A Hero Reborn Pt 1
by Dragonfist2.0
Summary: Set 7 years after Ocarina of Time and after Zelda sends him back to his own time , Link is captured and develops amnesia, forgetting that he is the Hero of Time and the savior of Hyrule. Can he regain his lost memories?
1. Capture

Capture

The Hero of Time rode his horse through Hyrule field. The land of Hyrule stretched as far as the eye could see. Link gazed at the distant castle, where his true love dwelled. At the sight of the castle, a memory flashed in his mind. (Flashback starts)

_Link felt a surge of energy rush through him as he plunged the master sword deep into Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf's mouth gaped. He roared in pain and blood fell to the ground. Link sheathed his blade. It was over. All that remained was Zelda._ (Flashback ends)

Link back-flipped off Epona and drew the master sword. A thunderstorm was raging. A mist surrounded him. Shadow beasts appeared. "Oh please." Link said. He killed them in seconds.

Ganondorf appeared. "You're supposed to be dead!" Link yelled. Ganondorf roared with laughter and more shadow beasts appeared. Lightning struck.

Link ran toward Ganondorf. Ganondorf's hand glowed with dark energy and he struck Link in the groin. Link collapsed. The shadow beasts pinned him to the ground. Link starred at Ganondorf with rage. Ganondorf walked toward him.

"Stand aside my minions. I will deliver the final blow." Ganondorf said. The shadow beasts vanished. Link fell on his stomach. Ganondorf crushed Link's neck. "It is done." Ganondorf said, "Hyrule is mine. But I can still use him for sport." Link faded out of consciousness.


	2. Torture

Torture (six months later)

The river flowing from princess Zelda's private garden was an everlasting flood. Zelda, seventeen years of age, was the crowned princess to the throne of Hyrule. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling and sighed. She hadn't even gotten his name.

Link was slouched on the floor in a prison cell. He hadn't slept in weeks. "Come on, you god damn bitch! It's time for punishment!" Zant said, opening the cell door and throwing water on Link, starling him awake in the process. Zant dragged link into the courtyard. Ganondorf ordered the guards to strip Link of his clothing. As Link's tunic was torn from his torso, the women marveled at his muscular chest and amazing upper-body.

"Now boy, you are about to be flogged. I will not go easy. I will strike your flesh until your screams of agony strip away your fighting spirit. In other words, I will not be satisfied until every trace of the warrior within you vanishes. Do you object?" Ganondorf asked. Link held his head down.

Ganondorf nodded to Zant. "Dammit, answer Ganondorf when he questions you!" Zant yelled. He struck Link across the face. Link tilted his head upward. "Go to hell." He said as he flipped Ganondorf off.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Guards, restrain him." Ganondorf ordered. The guards chained Link to a pole with his hands outstretched. "Bring me the whip." Ganondorf said. "Wait. Let's put a tie on him first." A guard said. "Come on Lucifer, you can't be serious. This is a flogging, not a beauty parlor." Ganondorf said. "This is awkward." Link thought.

Lucifer placed a gag over Link's mouth. "Oh, that kind of tie. I like it." Ganondorf said. "Now for the amusing bloodshed." Zant said. Ganondorf walked behind Link. Link's eyes filled with terror. "How many lashes do you want to do?" Zant asked. "Don't question my logic! Now then, what does Jesus say- 7 times 70 times? That's 490 lashes." Ganondorf said, readying the whip.

An ear-piercing scream filled the air. The gag flew off of Link's mouth. A stream of blood flowed down his back and dripped onto the ground. "Yes, yes. That's beautiful." Ganondorf said. "Ha, now that is beautiful. See. Look Ganondorf, Zant. Look at his pain, isn't it splendid." Lucifer said, drunk from earlier wine. "Lucifer let me be honest with you. You talk too much. Anyway, 1 down, 489 to go." Ganondorf said.


	3. Agonizing Pain

Agonizing pain

(First Paragraph is Link's POV)

In all of the years of battling monsters and risking his life to save Hyrule, Link had never felt anything as painful as this. The scream of pain that exploded out of his mouth didn't seem to end. Then, the reality hit him- it wasn't over, not even close. How would he survive Ganondorf's wrath?

Ganondorf hadn't expected the boy to be this weak. He was shocked at the boy's scream of pain but was simultaneously amused by it. "You know, I like to make torture humorous and entertaining. So, we'll play a game." He said. "Not good." Link thought. "Say uncle." Ganondorf said. "Do your worst." Link said. Ganondorf smiled and swung the whip.

Link stood firm, taking in blow after blow, each one digging deeper into his back. One of them freed Link's hands. Link gasped and fell to the ground. "We'll, do you forfeit?" Ganondorf asked. Link slowly stood up. "Is this the best you can do?" He asked. "Watch your tongue!" Ganondorf said, lashing out.

Link smiled. Ganondorf had made the huge mistake of freeing him from his bonds. Now he had the chance to retaliate. Ganondorf ran toward him. Link elbowed Ganondorf in the stomach. The crowd gasped.

Ganondorf coughed blood and fell to his knees. He looked behind him. Link grabbed Ganondorf's whip-hand and threw him into the ground. "That was too easy." Link said, spitting on the ground.

Ganondorf emerged and lashed out ruthlessly. Link avoided each strike. One of Ganondorf's strikes connected, striking Link across the face. "I'll break you apart piece by piece!" Ganondorf yelled. "Bring it!" Link yelled. Ganondorf fired purple energy balls at Link. "Crud!" Link yelled.

The explosion shook the planet. Link lay on the ground, covered head-to-toe in blood and dust. "I am victorious!" Ganondorf yelled. Zant checked Link's body for vital signs. "The bio-electrical current has done a ton of damage to his brain. Excellent job sir." Zant said. Ganondorf roared at the sky in victory.


	4. Retaliation?

Retaliation? (First paragraph is Link's POV)

Who am I? What am I? Did I die? No! I was still breathing, wasn't I? But when or where exactly am I?

Link stood up. The pains in his head and back were excruciating. He was in some kind of prison cell. He had to find a way out of here. But where exactly was here and who or what was keeping him here?

Link heard footsteps coming toward him. He threw himself into the shadow of the doorway. The door opened. A guard walked into the cell. As quietly as possible, Link crept out of the cell.

Link walked down the hallway, hiding in the darkness whenever he heard voices coming. At last, he walked into a room that contained a green tunic, a sword, and a shield. The three items seemed familiar but he didn't know why.

He heard voices coming. He had no choice. But how skilled was he with a sword? Link forced the tunic on and clasped the sword into its sheath on his back. The voices stopped at the door.

Link crouched to the ground, sweat trickling down his face. His heart rate and breathing were off the charts. It felt really good. He drew the sword, his only defense. The door opened.

The guards were killed instantly by the blade. Their faces lit up in shock. The sword had impaled them in their chests in precisely the same place. Link stood up and wiped the sweat from his face. Regaining control of his breathing, he sheathed the sword and ran out of the room.

"Wake Ganondorf at once!" Zant ordered. Ganondorf stumbled into the room with a teddy bear in his arm, yawning from exhaustion. "Lord Ganondorf." Zant said. Ganondorf's eyes shut. Zant got a giant megaphone. "Ganondorf!" He yelled. "Stop whispering." Ganondorf said. Annoyed, Zant cranked the megaphone to its maximum volume. "Ganondorf!" He screamed. "What? What do you want?!" Ganondorf yelled. Zant's face went pale for a second. "Link has escaped." He said. "What?!" Ganondorf yelled as his nightclothes burned off and were replaced by his regular clothes.

Link felt a pain in his right arm. He stopped running and lifted up his right sleeve. A triangular marking glowed with light. "What is with this pain in my arm? What's wrong?" He yelled, clutching his arm. "Guards, find him at all costs!" Zant yelled. Link heard the voice and ran into the courtyard, still clutching his arm.

It turned out that Link was on an island. He had no idea how to get off of it. There was only one option. Ganondorf and his men burst into the courtyard. Ganondorf's marking, which was shaped like a square, fired red light at Link. Link's mouth gaped and he raised his arm up. His marking retaliated with a dazzling golden light that overpowered Ganondorf's and created a smokescreen. Link was thrown off the cliff-face and fell into the water.

Ganondorf walked toward the cliff-face. The boy was nowhere in sight. "He escaped. No matter. This river goes on for miles. He'll never make it." He said, laughing. He walked away. In the water, Link's body twisted as he swam away from the island.


	5. Message

Message

Lake Hylia was in the center of Hyrule. The water bubbled and Link's hand grabbed a rock. He pulled himself onto the shore and collapsed. Link gasped for air.

Link look around. He saw a dark passageway carved out of a nearby mountain. Clearing his throat, he drew his sword and ran into it. Snow and ice were everywhere inside the passageway. Link ran back out.

"That's not the right way. I need to find a way out of here." Link said. "Mr. Link! Wait!" a voice shouted. Link spun around. A mailman ran toward him. "Greetings Mr. Link. I have come to deliver a letter. It is a letter from princess Zelda. Well, my business is concluded. Onward to mail." The mailman said as he ran away. Eyes wide, Link opened the letter.

_Dear Hero of Time, _

_I am Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. I want to personally thank you for rescuing me from Ganondorf and saving the kingdom. My Hero, come to Hyrule Castle town as soon as possible. Yours truly, Zelda._

Zelda? The name sounded familiar but how did she know him? He'd never heard of her before. It was so confusing. Link touched Zelda's name. His head felt heavy and he fell to the ground. (Flashback starts)

_A beautiful young woman walked toward Link. "Thank you for all you've done. My feelings for you have grown. We'll meet again someday." The woman said. Their lips met. Link blushed and scratched the back of his head._ (Flashback ends)

Link eyes opened. He stood up. "Well, this current has to go somewhere." Link said. He put the letter into the breast-pocket of his tunic. Link took a deep breath and dove into the lake, letting the current take him away.


	6. Inner-fury

Inner-fury

After an hour of treading water, Link finally surfaced. He was in a field that stretched for miles. An owl hooted in a tree. Link felt weak… weaker than he expected. He placed his hand on a tree to steady himself. Link's vision blurred and he felt his limbs shaking.

A few archers spotted Link. They fired at once. Link's left leg went dead just above his thigh. His teeth felt like fangs. He'd lost control of his willpower. Link, completely resisting the pain in his left leg, leapt with an agility he never knew he possessed. The archers fired again.

Link didn't even attempt to defend himself. He ran toward his targets, the arrows crashing into his abdomen and sending blood everywhere. Link's eyes turned red and he roared like a wild beast.

The archers ran away. Link roared and jumped in front of them. He roared at them with rage. The archers froze, horrified. Link tackled one to the ground and tore into its neck with his fangs. The archer, losing tons of blood, went limp and lay on the ground, its eyes rolling back in their sockets. Link spit the blood and flesh out of his mouth and tore the other two archers apart in seconds. He stood up and howled at the moon.

Link's features returned to their original forms. He looked down at his tunic, now drenched with blood. "What just happened?" He thought. Link's eyes widened at the sight of the archer's decapitated and butchered bodies. He lost consciousness and fell to the ground, his sword just inches from his outstretched hand.


	7. Refuge

Refuge

Princess Zelda pulled on a royal robe. She looked at herself in the mirror. She straightened her hair. "Princess, come quickly." A servant said. "What is it Rebekah?" Zelda asked. "Your father has requested an audience with you immediately." Rebekah said. "Thank you Rebekah. I'll be right there." Zelda said, tightening her Robe and bra.

King Uther sat on his throne. He tapped his foot on the ground with frustration. The guards had called him in right in the middle of his favorite T.V show- SpongeBob Squarepants. "This had better not be a waste of time." He thought.

Zelda walked into the room. "Greetings my daughter." Uther said. "Hello father." Zelda said, bowing. "Would you like some wine?" Uther asked. Zelda's mouth gaped at the question. "Just kidding. You're far too young for wine." Uther said.

The door opened. "Your majesty. Forgive my intrusion, but the guards have brought some cargo and wish to show it to you." A guard said. "Very well, Noah. Send them in." Uther said. Yes sire." Noah said.

A knight of the royal guard carried Link's limp body into the room. The room was filled with knights, villagers, and servants. The knight set Link down on the floor, his body not even showing the slightest sign of movement.

Zelda's heart pounded inside her chest. She'd never felt this way before, especially towards a stranger. Zelda walked toward the boy, her hands outstretched. She knelt down and turned the boy onto his back. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight of the boy's bloody and filthy face. Zelda put her head to his chest. Nothing. "Oh my God." She said.

Zelda ripped the boy's tunic open. More bruises and blood, even more horrific than his face. Zelda pushed against his chest, attempting to revive him. "Come on. Breathe." She said. Still nothing. Zelda silently cursed herself and stood up. "Get a room for this boy at once. He needs rest." She said. Everyone exited the room. Zelda scooped the boy into her arms and walked out of the room.

Uther stood up. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave." He said. He pressed a button on his throne. Hundreds to televisions, at least ten on each wall, five on the floor, and fifteen on the ceiling all formed at once. Uther pressed the power button on his throne. All the TV. sets turned on to Spongebob's laughter. "Good thing this room is soundproof." Uther thought, getting some popcorn and soda.


	8. Comfort

Comfort

Zelda set the boy down on a bed in a room. It was only after she closed the door that she unleashed her tears. Zelda studied the boy, a young man with blonde golden colored hair and a muscular body, not unattractive. After ten minutes, Zelda got up and retired to her chambers.

Link's eyes opened instantaneously. He leapt from the bed and to his feet. He was in a room. Sweat engulfed his body. Had Ganondorf found him? No, it couldn't be. This room was too open, too fresh, and too merciful. But where was he?

Zelda took a shower, dressed, and walked to the boy's room. She was dressed in the clothes of a commoner. Zelda entered the room. The boy was shaking in bed, screaming for an unknown reason. Zelda slammed the door and ran to his side.

She put her hand on his forehead. "He's not running a fever. But clearly, he's not well. Maybe he needs some alone time." She said. Zelda kissed his forehead. She felt his arms wrap themselves across her waist. A smile curved across her face. She snuggled with him.

Zelda woke up and nearly yelled. She was on top of the boy's body. But how long had she been out? An alarm clock was on the headboard- 5:00 pm. She pushed herself to her feet. The boy woke up.

Link sat up. He walked to the window. "Where am I" He thought. Link felt arms wrap themselves around him. Fear filled his mind. His first thought was Ganondorf. His instincts gained command of his body. He struck out, striking Zelda across the face.

Zelda fell onto the bed. "What was that for?" She asked, standing up. Link's eyes widened at the sight of Zelda. His vision blurred and he collapsed.


	9. Request

Request

King Uther had been in front of the TVs for hours on end, watching the marathon. The sounds of swords outside caught his attention. He walked towards the window and gazed out into the courtyard.

Uther's son, Arthur, was sparring with his manservant. "Come on, Merlin. Pick up the pace." He said. As the battle progressed, Uther went back to the televisions.

Arthur forced Merlin's sword out of his grasp. Merlin fell onto his back. "You got me." Merlin said. "Good job my friend." Arthur said, helping Merlin to his feet and sheathing his sword.

"Prince Arthur, your sister is requesting you and your servant in her chambers." A guard said. Arthur handed Merlin a bottled water. Merlin consumed the H20 in seconds, he was incredibly dehydrated.

Arthur and Merlin walked into Zelda's chambers. "Welcome brother and Merlin." Zelda said. "Who is this?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the boy on the bed. "Prince Arthur!" a knight yelled at the door. "What is it sir Lancelot?" Arthur asked. "There's an army approaching from the south. They'll be outside our gates before nightfall and they look lethal. We must get to the battlefield immediately." Lancelot said. They ran out of the room.

Zelda closed the door. "He's gone. Zelda, I need to protect him at all costs or this kingdom will fall." Merlin said. Zelda put her finger to Merlin's mouth, silencing him. "Don't worry. Arthur will hold them off. My true concern, Emrys, is for this boy." Zelda said. "How do you know my druid name?" Merlin asked. "I know not only that Merlin. I also know that you have magic. Rest assured, your secret is safe with me. Now, you must do everything in your power to heal this boy. I sense dark magic infecting him even as we speak." Zelda said. A long pause. "Very well then." Merlin said.


	10. Beginnings

Beginnings

Arthur drew Excalibur, the blade glowing in the afternoon light. The knights of Hyrule, all in chain mail, also drew their weapons. "We must battle somewhere else. It's too highly populated here." Arthur said.

Ganondorf stood outside the gates of Hyrule. "Rise my twilight swordsman." He said, raising his hands to the sky. Zombie swordsman, 100 in all, raised ready for battle. Ganondorf noticed that the Hylian army was moving towards them.

"Let us commence battle elsewhere. It'll make it less painful to fight without the loss of innocents." Arthur said. "Weird, but I don't see the harm. Lead and we shall follow." Ganondorf said. Arthur and his men ran into a forest, Ganondorf and his army in hot pursuit.

Zelda closed the door. Merlin knelt onto his knees and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. "Nia Comforta de boia." Merlin said. Merlin's consciousness entered the boy's mind.

Arthur and his men arrived in a wide clearing. Ganondorf and his men strolled across to the other side of the clearing, facing Arthur and his men. "Prepare for battle." Arthur said. "I'll take the Pendragon myself. The rest of you know what to do." Ganondorf said as he drew his weapon. "Charge!" Arthur yelled. The two armies collided.

Merlin was flying inside the boy's mind. "I sense dark magic up ahead. This kid been enchanted or something." He said. There was a purple serpent wrapped around the boy's brain and it was tearing his memories to shreds. "An explosion spell should take care of it. Monosemanaka!" Merlin yelled. The serpent exploded.

Merlin crashed into Zelda, forcing her onto the floor. Zelda stood up but collapsed a moment later. She fell on top of Merlin, her lips against his. Merlin rolled sideways and dusted himself off. "It's done. He should be coming to any moment now." He said.


	11. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Before Arthur knew it, Ganondorf was on him, his sword slashing furiously. It took all of Arthur's concentration and skill to parry the strikes. Ganondorf kept going. Arthur knocked him back and back-peddled away, attempting to recuperate.

Ganondorf jumped back. Arthur wiped blood from his lip. "Ow. Lucky shot." He said. "Bravo. You've survived against me for two minutes. But I wouldn't let it go to my head if I were you." Ganondorf said.

"What? Well, I'm just starting. Brace yourself." Arthur said. "You're the one who should brace yourself Arthur. If you think the only weapon at my disposal is a sword, you're greatly mistaken." Ganondorf said. "What?!" Arthur asked as his eyes widened.

Ganondorf raised his hand to the sky. "This will end this nonsense." He said. Ganondorf threw his hand out, launching a pink energy blast. Lancelot threw himself in front of Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened. There was an explosion.

Lancelot panted. He fell to the ground. "No, not Lancelot. Why'd you do that? You weren't supposed to save me." Arthur said. "Arthur, one day you will rule over one of the greatest kingdoms this land has ever known. You're not alone. Stay strong Arthur." Lancelot said, breathing his last.

Link's eyes flashed open. He stood up and saw Merlin. Almost instantaneously, his hand drew the master sword and Link pinned Merlin against the wall, the sword against his throat. "I'm only going to ask you this once. Are you working for Ganondorf?" Link asked. "I don't know who that is, so no. I have a better question, why would I work for someone I don't even know?" Merlin asked. Link hesitated for a moment. A moment later, he sheathed the master sword.

"Crud. I forgot about Arthur." Merlin said. Link's eyes widened. "Arthur? Why does that name sound so familiar? I'll have to follow this boy and find out what I'm dealing with." Link thought. "We have to get down to the battlefield." Merlin said.

Arthur threw Excalibur with all of his strength. Ganondorf flinched. The sword had eaten into his shoulder. He smiled and ripped the sword out of his body and threw the sword aside. Arthur fell to his knees, his mouth gaping. Merlin and Link ran through a hallway. A vision of Arthur being killed by Ganondorf stopped Merlin in his tracks. "Arthur is fighting Ganondorf, and he's losing. Hurry! There's no time!" Merlin yelled.


	12. Face-off

Face-off

Merlin and Link ran into a forest. Merlin could hear the sound of swords and screams all around them. "I can barely sense Arthur's life force. He won't last much longer. Hold on Arthur, I'm almost there." He thought.

Ganondorf stood above Arthur, starring at the prince with a smile on his face. Arthur staggered to his feet. Ganondorf kneed Arthur in the chest. Arthur fell to his knees, clutching his mid-section. "How disappointing. I thought you were special, that you might actually give me a challenge. Unfortunately I was wrong. Let's just get it over with." Ganondorf said, raising his weapon upward. Merlin and Link burst through the trees and into the clearing.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled. Ganondorf and his army turned and roared with laughter, pointing at Merlin. "What can you possibly do against us boy?" Ganondorf asked, giggling. "Merlin. I'll take care of him. You get Arthur and his surviving men back to Hyrule castle." Link said.

"Now to finish what I started." Link said. "One against one hundred. Sorry buddy, but the odds don't seem to be in your favor." Ganondorf said. "Hm. I'll burn that bridge when I come to it." Link said, drawing the master sword. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say this- get him boys!" Ganondorf yelled.

The entire army pushed Link back against the trees. "You're ours now." Ganondorf said. "There's only one problem with that buddy, you have to catch me first." Link said. Link sheathed the master sword and leapt into a tree, jumping from branch to branch. He reached the castle and drew the master sword.

Merlin and Arthur walked into the infirmary. Merlin placed Arthur on a bed. He was healed. "Prince Arthur, you won't believe what's happening outside." A guard said. "What?" Arthur asked. "This warrior is tearing the opposing army to pieces. It's like they're nothing to him." The guard said. "That's Link for you- challenging, courageous, and in total control of the situation." Merlin thought, smiling.

In just the blink of an eye, Ganondorf's entire army was gone. "This is the end evil one. Prepare to meet oblivion." Link said. "If that's how want to die, prepare to meet your doom Hylian!" Ganondorf yelled.

Link summersaulted sideways. Ganondorf jumped into the air. Ganondorf fired an energy blast. Link deflected the blast back. Ganondorf's eyes widened. Link threw the master sword. Ganondorf screamed.

Ganondorf gasped for breath and clutched his chest. He pulled the master sword out of his chest and threw it aside. He fell to one knee. "Don't think… that this is over. You'll pay." He said as he vanished into the darkness. Link sheathed the master sword. "I'll be ready. You can rest assured of that." He said. Link walked into Hyrule castle.


	13. Love-struck

Love-struck

As soon as Link set foot inside the castle, everyone gathered around him and burst into celebration. Merlin drew Link into a tearful embrace. "You did it Link. I knew you could." Merlin said. "Uh, thanks Merlin. But come on, was there ever any doubt?" Link asked. Merlin shrugged.

Zelda came downstairs. "Who is that?" Link asked, admiring Zelda's beauty. "That, my friend, is princess Zelda. She's Arthur's sister. "She's so beautiful." Link said. "Well, what do you expect? She is royalty after all." Merlin said.

Link walked back to his room. He laid the master sword down on the bed. Quickly, he locked the door and took a shower. About ten minutes later, he redressed, this time in a t-shirt and jeans. Zelda walked into the room.

"Princess Zelda. I think this is yours." Link said, giving Zelda the letter he'd received at Lake Hylia. Zelda gazed at the letter for a second, and then looked up. "You. You're the Hero of Time. You're the savior of Hyrule." Zelda said. "I guess you could say that your highness." Link said. "Please call me Zelda." Zelda said.

Link gazed at the clock- 8:30 P.M. "Zelda, do you want to go for a walk with me tomorrow?" He asked. "Are you asking me out?" Zelda asked. Link nodded yes. "Very well, I accept. Goodnight my hero." Zelda said, kissing Link on the cheek. Link rubbed the cheek and blushed.

Zelda walked into her chambers. She changed into a nightgown. "Well, that was unexpected. I can't believe I finally found the Hero of Time, my savior. Now I have a date with him as well. It just gets better and better." Zelda thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	14. Proposal

Proposal

Link slept a few hours, dreaming of Zelda and her beauty. He looked up at the clock- 6:10 A.M. Link rolled out of bed and to his feet.

Link dressed and walked into the hall, toward Zelda's chambers. On the way, he bumped into Merlin. "Good God, what are you doing up so early?" Link asked. "I should ask you the same thing." Merlin said. "I was looking for water." Link said. "Fine." Merlin said, walking past Link. "Phew, that was close." Link thought.

Inside, Zelda was watching Dragonball Z Abridged, which was made by Team Four Star, on her laptop. It was one of her favorites. Nappa was talking to Vegeta. "Vegeta, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that our entire race was just wiped out by a giant meteorite." Nappa said. "Even..." Vegeta said. "Yes, even your father." Nappa said. "My whole family; my race." Vegeta said. "But the good news is that we're going to Dairy Queen." Nappa said. Vegeta kept mumbling. "Dairy Queen!" Nappa yelled in excitement. "Just take me to the damn queen Nappa." Vegeta said.

Zelda skipped ahead to another scene. It was her favorite scene. She cranked up the volume. "Look Vegeta, more bald people! The short one, the two big ones, and, Vegeta look! It's a Pokémon." Nappa said to Chiaotzu. "I'm not a Pokémon. I'm Chiaotzu, Chiaotzu." Chiaotzu said. "Did you hear that Vegeta? It's a Chiaotzu. I'm going to catch it." Nappa said as a pokeball appeared in his hand. "I told you I'm not a Pokémon." Chiaotzu said as the pokeball hit him. "It didn't work Vegeta!" Nappa said. "You have to damage it first." Vegeta said. "Ok, I'm going to see if I can get a critical." Nappa said.

Zelda skipped ahead to another scene. Vegeta had just finished off Zarbon. "Now let me put this to you in a way you can understand. I'm about to spew my load all over your insides." Vegeta said. "Wh-what?!" Zarbon yelled. "No homo-"Vegeta said, killing Zarbon.

She skipped ahead again. Vegeta was standing before Frieza. "You're not dealing with the average warrior anymore. I am a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said. "Have we been here before?" Frieza asked. Vegeta kept talking. "Oh God, this is happening again." Frieza said.

Link walked in. Zelda closed the laptop and dove into her bed. "Easy Zelda. It's Link. I've come to ask you something." Link said. Zelda, only wearing a tank-top and underwear, stood in front of Link. "What is it Link?" She asked. Link bent to one knee. "Princess. Will you marry me?" Link asked, taking a ring out of his pocket.

Zelda stood there, breathless. She didn't know what to say. "I'll decide after our date. I need to know more about you before I decide to live with you for the rest of my life." She said. "Right. That reminds me; we never set a time for the date." Link said. "Well, I have to go to a meeting at 8:00 this morning. So, how about 1:00 in the afternoon." Zelda said. "That's perfect." Link said. "Until then Link." Zelda said. "Until then Zelda." Link said, kissing Zelda's hand.

Link walked out of the room. He yelled and clutched his head. "My brain feels like it wants to climb out of my skull." Link said. The pain ceased. "Ok. That was weird. Maybe I overdid it with Zelda. Oh well, at least no one is trying to kill me." Link said. Shadow Link stood in the darkness and watched Link walk back to his chambers.


	15. Date

Date

Link gazed at the clock- 12:30 P.M. He dressed into his tunic, straightened his hair, and took the master sword just in case anything unusual happened in his date with Zelda. Once finished, he sat on the bed. All he had to do now was wait.

Zelda walked in, wearing a gorgeous white dress. Link gazed at her. Her brown hair fell to her waist. "Here I am. Right of schedule." She said. "Where are we going?" Link asked. "It's a surprise. But trust me; you're going to love it." Zelda said.

Link and Zelda walked through Hyrule field, the afternoon sunlight raining down on them both. "Ok Link. Close your eyes." Zelda said. Link did so. Zelda pulled him into a clearing in one of the forests. "Ok. Open them." Zelda said.

Link opened his eyes. A pool of water, at least 10 feet deep, engulfed his vision. A waterfall deposited a seemingly endless supply of gallons of water into the pool. Birds were singing in the trees. "It's amazing." Link said. "I knew you'd love it." Zelda said.

Link looked at Zelda. The sunlight had magnified her beauty 10-fold. "How good are you at swimming?" She asked, stripping into a bikini. "I'm not sure." Link said, stripping into swimming attire. "Why don't we find out?" Zelda said, shoving Link into the water.

Link struggled and twisted in the pool. Gaining control of his stamina, he swam forward, twisting his body as he went. No sooner had he surfaced than Zelda had landed on top of him, forcing him to gasp while simultaneously forcing him to swallow water.

Link pushed himself off of Zelda, catapulting himself toward the surface. He gasped for air. Zelda came up and kissed him with love. She panted. "That was unexpected." Link said. "What?" Zelda asked.

"I didn't expect to have as much stamina as I do. Ever since I woke up in that cell, my memory has been blank. I can't remember anything about who I was or what I was doing. I could only remember your name. But when I saw you and admired your beauty, your compassion, your love toward me, I remembered the one person I loved more than anyone else in the world." Link said.

"I knew you were the Hero of Time the moment you gave me the letter. But I never expected anyone to be this romantic." Zelda said. Link laughed. "Well hey, you started it." He said, blushing. Zelda laughed.

After an hour in the pool, they got out and dried off. They both redressed. Zelda smiled. Link swallowed and ran as fast as he could through the clearing, Zelda in hot pursuit. Zelda tackled Link to the ground. They were sent rolling away wildly. Link lay on top of Zelda and kissed her with love in his heart.


	16. Marriage

Marriage

Link and Zelda reentered Hyrule castle. Link gazed at the clock on the wall. It was 11:00 P.M. "Thank you. Through that date today, I've realized that you are indeed worthy of my hand in marriage. I will marry you Link, my true love." Zelda said.

Zelda leaned in and kissed Link. Link wanted to embrace her and make the kiss linger but he soon heard footsteps coming down the hall. Arthur, wearing a nightshirt and night-pants, came into view. "It's Arthur." Link said. He saw a serving table against the wall. "That gives me an idea." He thought.

Arthur entered his father's chambers. There was a knock at the door. "Yes." Arthur said, opening the door. "Um excuse me. But I'd like to speak to the king for a moment." Link said, wearing a server's apron.

"I'm afraid not. He's not to be disturbed." Arthur said, slamming the door closed. "Well, there's always plan B." Link said. He winked at Zelda, who was hidden in the middle compartment of the table.

There was another knock at the door. "Yes." Arthur said, opening the door again. "Room service. Breakfast is served." Link said, walking in. "At 11 o'clock at night?" Arthur asked. "Sure. That way you don't have to get up in the morning to eat it." Link said, tripping over a nail in the floor and falling to the floor.

"What's going on in there? I'm missing the marathon!" Uther yelled from his throne. "Father, that marathon has been on for 2 weeks straight. Do something other than watch T.V. all day long." Arthur said. "I have loved SpongeBob Squarepants my entire life. I will not miss a single second of this marathon." Uther said.

"Sire, will you please hear us out?" Link asked. Uther stroked his chin and scratched the back of his head. Arthur nodded his head in disappointment. "Well, I'll be missing the marathon, but a few minutes won't hurt. You've got 5 minutes." Uther said. "Thank you sire." Link said.

Link began with his date with Zelda. He went into great detail about the clearing and the pool. He even mentioned his rapidly growing lust and love for Zelda. Finally, Link told the king that they had agreed to be wed.

"Hm. This is interesting, very Interesting. My daughter is in love…. with a commoner." Uther said. "But it is written in the laws of Hyrule that both the man and the wife must have royal blood in them." Arthur said. "But the cultural religion is Christianity, and in the bible it says to love one another as husband and wife. In fact in the Gospel of John, Jesus says 'This is my commandment, love one another as I have loved you,' which basically means that if you love one another as Jesus loved us, you will have favor in the eyes of the lord." Uther said.

"Oh great, now my father is talking that nonsense. First Merlin, now father. What's next, Guinevere?" Arthur asked. "Very well. You two will be made husband and wife at 12 o'clock tomorrow. Now get out of my throne room." Uther said.


	17. Wedding

Wedding

Link dressed formally for the wedding. The entire castle had been alerted to it, which didn't surprise him in the slightest. Everything seemed perfect to him. He had a lover and was about to be married in front of everyone. "Thank you Jesus for this blessing." He said. It was almost time.

Link walked down the staircase, toward the throne room. "Wait up, Link." Zelda said. Link turned and his heart beat with love for Zelda. Zelda wore a beautiful white dress and winked at Link. Link took her by the hand, inhaled deeply, and walked into the throne room.

Everyone was waiting patiently. Every eye watched as Link and Zelda made their way toward Uther. Link spotted Merlin, who smiled warmly at them. He also spotted Arthur, who sighed deeply, as though something catastrophic had just occurred.

They reached Uther and held hands. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to unite two lovers' souls in holy matrimony. Is there anyone sitting here today who believes that these two should not be wed?" Uther asked. Arthur wanted to raise his hand, but his arms went numb.

"Very well. Link; do you take Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Uther asked. "I, Link, take you, Zelda, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband." Link said. Tears formed in Zelda's eyes at the end of his statement. "Zelda, do you take Link to be your lawfully weded husband?" Uther asked. "I, Zelda, take you, Link, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord." Zelda said.

"The bible says that love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude; it keeps no record of wrongs. It is not easily angered but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always preserves. Will you forever love each other as Jesus commands you?" Uther asked. Link and Zelda nodded yes. "Then by the power invested in me, which is given to me by the almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Uther said.

The two plunged into a deep and long kiss. Link wanted to stay there in her arms forever. He felt like he was in heaven. A sense of awe filled the throne room. Everyone cheered for the newlyweds. "It's time." Merlin thought, walking out of the room.


	18. Orders

Orders

Ganondorf sat on his throne, his eyes closed in deep thought. How was he defeated so easily? Was it luck? No, there was no such thing as luck. But did the amnesiac spell work? Well, it had done part of its job; the brat didn't remember who he was. But yet he remembered that he had to fight Ganondorf and, even worse, his fighting spirit still lingered within him. "Dark Link, come forth." He said.

A Shadow walked into the room. He looked exactly the same as Link in every detail, except that his entire body was black. His eyes were red. Dark Link bowed before the throne. "Yes lord Ganondorf?" He asked. "You have done well, my servant. I have a task for you. The boy, Link, is still alive and is in Hyrule." Ganondorf said.

"Continue my lord." Dark Link said. "Very well. Your mission is to find him, subdue him, and bring him to me. Take a dozen sorcerers, 1000 knights, and 600 shadow beasts to do the job. 5 days is my expectation." Ganondorf said. "Yes sire." Dark Link said, walking out of the room.

Link stood up in bed. He'd taken an hour long nap, having gotten drunk because Arthur had tricked him into drinking whiskey. Now, he was sober and ready for battle. His wife wasn't in the bed at his side. He felt lonely.

Link heard voices in the courtyard outside. Quickly, he dressed and ventured into the twilight light. He'd never been up this early…. Well, that is, he couldn't remember being up at 3:00 in the morning. He reached the courtyard.

The courtyard was deserted. Link heard footsteps coming down the hallway that was across from where he stood. He ducked to the ground. Who did the footsteps belong to? What was happening?

Merlin, dressed in his usual attire, stood in the passage. Zelda stood in front of him. "Greetings Emrys. Are you ready for this morning's training lesson?" She asked. "Yes. But I'm not used to being up this early. Never mind, I can handle it." Merlin said. Zelda laughed.

Link gazed around the corner. Zelda had called Merlin Emrys. Was that even a word? Suddenly a giant dictionary fell from the sky and crushed Link. It opened its pages. "Emrys is not a word." It said, flying back into the sky. Link painfully bent down and gazed around the corner again, having been forced to his feet by the book's impact.

"There's going to be a different outcome in this duel. Compared to the last time we sparred, I've managed to increase the strength of my offensive spells 10-fold." Merlin said. Zelda's eyes widened. She laughed and shed her royal robe, leaving only a tank-top. "Let me see how much you've improved Emrys." She said. "Oh, you will." Merlin said.


	19. Student vs Teacher

Student vs. Teacher

"Let me see how far you've improved Emrys." Zelda said. "Oh, you will." Merlin said. His pupils turned yellow. A piece of Earth broke out of the ground. He threw it at Zelda. Zelda sliced it in half with her arm. She winked at Merlin.

Merlin ran toward Zelda. Zelda levitated and fired energy balls at him. Merlin leapt side to side, avoiding each ball. Zelda used telepathy to make stones fly at Merlin, who was levitating in mid-air.

Merlin fired a spell. The stones crashed into Zelda. Zelda crashed through a pillar and crashed into the wall at the opposite end of the hallway that Link was in. "I need to help whoever that is." Link thought, his hand on the master sword's hilt.

Zelda stood up, unscathed and not even showing the slightest bit of damage. "Well done Emrys. I applaud your offensive opening. But you're still not good enough. Observe." Zelda said.

They flew into the air and high above the castle. Zelda used telepathy to push at Merlin. She smiled. Merlin appeared above her. "Good try, but no." Merlin said, using telepathy to push her down.

Zelda vanished, but the impact still remained. Link dove downward as the physic strike struck the alcove, sending bits of rubble and glass raining upon him. "Zelda shouldn't have been able to get out of that." Merlin thought.

The rubble from the damaged alcove erupted into a tornado. Zelda, using magic to increase her strength and muscle mass, kicked Merlin into the castle. Merlin crashed into the alcove at the other end of the courtyard, sending chunks of the ceiling falling on him.

Link stood up and saw the damage. "Wow. Now that is unreal. Whoever Merlin is fighting, they sure are good." He thought. Merlin slowly sat up. Zelda came crashing through the ceiling with amazing speed.

Merlin rolled backwards and kicked Zelda away. He vanished. Zelda's muscle mass returned to its original state. Merlin stood in front of her. She spat and stripped to her bra.

"Come on. Is this really the best you can do Emrys? If it is, then you really haven't improved at all." Zelda said. Merlin gritted his teeth. "This is it. One more attack." He said, forming a white energy sphere. "Take this!" He yelled, hurling it at Zelda. "How disappointing. I thought you'd improved and that you would actually be a challenge. I see now that I was wrong. Now, to put you out of your misery!" She said. She screamed and the sphere flew back, striking Merlin and caving in the alcove that Link was in.

Zelda cast a spell and her clothes reappeared. She walked over to Merlin. She cast a spell and Merlin was healed. "I must say I'm impressed. You've come a long way Emrys. I'm proud of you." She said. Merlin smiled. Together, they walked back into the castle. Link's fist burst through the collapsed rubble and he stood up, running back to his room.


	20. Romance

Romance

Link walked into his chambers. Zelda was in bed, pretending to be asleep. "Zelda?" Link asked. Zelda didn't answer him. "Zelda. We need to talk. Get out of bed." Link said. Zelda got out of bed and stood before him, wearing a white night-gown.

"What are you doing? One minute you marry me and the next you're dating Merlin. I need answers." Link said. "I'm not dating Merlin. I'm training him." Zelda said. "Training? What kind of training?" Link asked. "I'm training him to gain control of his magic. We've been doing this for about half a year now. There is no hint of a romantic relationship of any kind between us. You have to believe me." Zelda said.

A long pause filled the room as Zelda waited for an answer from Link. "Yes, I believe you. But I still have one question." Link said. "What is it?" Zelda asked. Link sat at the foot of the bed next to her. "Do you love me or not?" He asked. "You already know the answer to that." Zelda said, kissing him.

Zelda leaned forward and embraced his cheeks, sinking her mouth into his own, as she kissed his gaping lips feverishly, hungrily, repeatedly. She had pulled away from his mouth, almost too suddenly, leaving him in shock, his lips remaining puckered despite the loss of contact. Quickly, he opened his eyes, the muscles of his jaw relaxing, and observed the princess look up at him longingly, her eyes half-closed. She took his hand, her eyes penetrating into his as she kissed the joints of his fingers. They began to fall backwards and out of control.

Link and Zelda fell into bed. Zelda stripped Link of his belt and tunic, gently tossing them to the ground. Link smiled and lifted Zelda's night-gown over her head, revealing much of her upper body. Eyes filled with love and lust, Zelda closed the drapes in the window. The sound of laughter could be heard. They were "having fun."

Dark Link and his army were standing on top of a mountain. Hyrule castle was in the distance. The sun was just starting to rise. Dark Link remembered Ganondorf's orders- 'do not attack them directly. Instead, head through the southern gate and wait until night arrives, then attack the castle.' Dark Link smiled and he and his army marched toward the castle.

Merlin's eyes opened and he leapt from his bed, fully dressed. An image of Dark Link flashed through his mind. He swallowed and sweat trickled down his face as he sensed the enormous amount of Dark magic Dark Link and his men were outputting. "Great, now what? Well, I guess I better go do my job and welcome our guests." He said, running into the hallway.

Zelda sensed the magic as well. She and Link were spread out in bed. Her blue eyes opened with worry. She leapt from the bed. "I sense someone coming this way, someone incredibly powerful; and that enormous magic counter can only be… Dark Link!" She thought. She sensed Emrys' spirit. "Emrys has absolutely no idea what he's getting himself into. I have to get to the castle's entrance immediately." She thought, dressing, kissing Link, and running out of the room.


	21. Unity

Unity

Merlin reached the castle's entrance. The sun was starting to rise. Zelda ran to his side. "Sorry I'm late Emrys. Link and I were making love." She said. Merlin blushed immediately after she said 'making love.' Regaining his composure, Merlin said "Forget it Zelda. We can discuss personal stuff later. Right now we have more important matters to attend to."

Dark Link gazed at the two figures standing outside the castle. "Where's the brat? Oh well, I guess we can have fun with them for a while." He said. Zelda noticed the opposing army was coming closer to them. "Prepare yourself Emrys. This may get ugly." She said.

Link ran to the window. He saw Merlin and Zelda. "So that's where Zelda went." He thought. He saw Dark Link and his men advancing toward them. "Looks like the fun is going to be started without me. Not likely." He thought as he dressed and ran out of the room.

Zelda sensed Link behind her and Emrys. "I knew you'd come Link. I knew you wouldn't resist." Zelda said. Merlin spat and frowned at Link. "Great, another casualty. Just what I need." He thought. Clearing his throat, he said "Shut up Zelda. An enemy is approaching and we need to be ready." Link stepped in front of Merlin, who stepped back immediately.

Dark Link and his men stopped about a mile away from the castle's entrance. "Now, let's show our friends here a good time. Vaati, work them over." Dark Link said. A lightly skinned humanoid walked toward the three heroes.

"Link, come here." Merlin said. Link walked toward Merlin. "Don't let Vaati's ridiculous looks fool you. His dark powers will make him a serious threat. So keep your guard up." Merlin said. Link nodded.

Vaati stopped. "This should be fun for a second or two I guess." He said. Link, Zelda, and Merlin all assumed offensive stances. "Ready Link?" Zelda asked. Link nodded in approval, his hand inches away from the master sword's hilt.


	22. Sneak-attack

Sneak attack

Vaati smiled. An aura ignited around Zelda's body. Link drew the master sword. Zelda flew into the air and fired magic energy blasts air Vaati. Vaati disappeared. "He disappeared!" Link thought as his eyes widened.

Zelda fired more blasts. Vaati vanished again. Link ran forward and swung the master sword. The blade struck Vaati in the shoulder and he flinched. Link swung again. Vaati ducked low to avoid the sword.

Link grabbed Vaati's arms and held him in place. "You brat! Let go of me this instant!" Vaati yelled. Link held on tightly. Vaati elbowed Link repeatedly in the stomach. Link kept his grip while simultaneously gasping from the hits. "Zelda! Fire at him not, while he's immobile!" Link yelled.

"There! Link's got Vaati distracted." Zelda said. "Not good." Vaati thought. "Here it comes." Link thought. "Princess destructive wave!" Zelda yelled, launching a pink blast of magical energy. At the last second, Link released Vaati and dove out of the way. "Crap!" Vaati yelled.

"Come on! Get it together Vaati. Honestly, you're starting to make me and Lord Ganondorf look bad. You suck! Stop playing around and kill these pests!" Dark Link yelled. Vaati emerged and sighed deeply.

"I think it's time I give you a taste of my true power. Psychic Paralysis!" Vaati yelled. The sky turned yellow. Link was forced into the air. He couldn't move. Zelda was rendered immobile.

"Now, I'll show you what happens when you embarrass me in front of Dark Link and Lord Ganondorf!" Vaati yelled. The ground exploded and thousands of chunks of rubble crashed into Link and Zelda.

Vaati used telekinesis to rip a tree out of the ground. He began moving it toward Link and Zelda. "Look out. Here comes a giant needle. You'd better move or you'll get skewered. What's that you say? You still can't move?! Then I guess one of you will just have to die. How about you in the green tunic? I'll think of something even more humiliating to finish Zelda." Vaati said.

"Not if I can… help it! I refuse to let the light of our love for each other be extinguished!" Link yelled, struggling to move. Merlin floated in the air. "Hm. I guess love does work in mysterious ways. Still, Link's a fool. Even after I told him how dangerous Vaati's psychic powers were, he still went charging in oblivious to the obvious." He said.

"Here it comes!" Vaati yelled, throwing out his arm. The tree flew toward Link. Zelda shut her eyes. Vaati laughed. There was a flash. Vaati's head had been cut clean off of his body! Merlin landed on the ground.

Merlin smiled. He held out his hand. Vaati's body exploded. Link and Zelda landed. Merlin starred onward into the distance with a frown on his face. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I owe you one Merlin. Thanks." Link said. "Keep your thanks! You think I care what happens to you?" Merlin asked. Link's eyes widened. Zelda sweat. "I've never seen Emrys so verbal before." She thought. Merlin continued, "I saw an opportunity to strike and I took it. It's that simple. Saving you had nothing to do with it. Now pull yourself together. This isn't over; and I won't get lucky a second time."


	23. Disturbance

Disturbance

"What was that? Are you serious? Vaati got killed by these weaklings!" Dark Link yelled. "Hm. Dark Link, you're such an amateur. The reason they killed Vaati was because of Merlin's intervention. I'll take him out first; otherwise, we'll never emerge victorious." Morgana said. "Consider it as good as done." Dark Link said, walking toward Merlin.

"Get back! I can't handle your stench." Merlin said. Dark Link's eyes went bloodshot and he was filled with rage. "Why you little brat!" He yelled. "Wait!" Morgana yelled. Dark Link turned around. "Let me kill him. Merlin can easily handle a weakling like you, but he's absolutely no match for me and my dark magic." Morgana said.

Dark Link hesitated for a moment. He nodded in approval and walked back to Morgana. "Sorcerers, come here." Morgana said. 2 sorcerers walked toward her. They knelt before her. She placed her hand on them. Their bodies condensed into black particles that enveloped her body whole. A dark light enveloped her and she shrieked as an aura of dark magic enveloped her.

Link's eyes widened. "What just happened?" He asked. "Emrys is done for! Morgana's just done the unthinkable. She's going to chew Emrys up and spit him out!" Zelda yelled, sweating. Link felt sweat trickling down his chest and arms.

Morgana smiled. She stripped nude. Merlin quickly shut his eyes. "That's really something I don't need to see." He said. "It's the Witch's fighting code. The female must strip naked before they fight." Morgana said seductively.

"Well for Link's sake as well as mine, at least put on an under garment. It'll be too graphical otherwise." Merlin said. "Very well." Morgana said. She snapped her fingers and her underwear and bra reappeared on her body. "Now, shall we get down to business?" She asked. "I'd love to." Merlin said. "I'm going to enjoy killing you Merlin." Morgana said. Merlin smiled. "Go ahead and try. I've beaten you before and I'll do it again." He said.


	24. Neutralization

Link vs. Dark Link Pt. 2

Link stood up and clutched his arm, slowly gaining control of his rage. Dark Link looked at his watch. "Are you going to make a move or what? It's almost dawn." He said. "You know; that's a really good question." Link said, feeling his eye return to its original blue color.

Dark Link smiled, clenching his fists. He fired a Din's fire at Link. The fire scorched Link's chest, sending blood everywhere. Dark Link chuckled. Link groaned in pain, but looked up at Dark Link, not in anger, but in calmness.

Dark Link punched Link in the chest. Link's knees buckled, but he stood firm. "What's your big rush Dark Link? You're so impatient." Link said. "You dare to mock me, bitch." Dark Link said, thrusting his hand toward Link.

An enormous gust of wind enveloped Link. He crashed into the wall. His anger skyrocketed. "Don't do that again." Link said, standing up. Dark Link punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

Link kicked Dark Link in the chest and leapt to his feet. "Dark Link, listen to me. Don't push me over the edge. If you do, then you and the entire castle will be destroyed." Link said. "You're just stalling. Hurry up and fucking die already!" Dark Link yelled.

Dark Link fired a Din's fire. Link dove onto the ground and punched him in the groin. Dark Link groaned in pain and stumbled backward. "Just so you know, that was for nearly masturbating Zelda." Link said.

He leapt over Dark Link. Dark Link kicked him in the face. Link hit the wall and fell to the ground on his back. Dark Link walked toward him. Link kicked him away. Dark Link fired a Din's fire and Link hit the wall, falling to the ground on his face.

Dark Link jumped into Zelda's room. Arthur drew Excallibur and swung it at him. Dark Link elbowed Arthur in the stomach and fired a Din's fire and him. Arthur crashed into the wooded dresser, which exploded into millions of pieces.

"Arthur!" Zelda roared. In retaliation, she struck out at Dark Link with a blow to his head. Dark Link caught Zelda's leg and squeezed hard. Zelda shrieked in pain.

Link jumped into Zelda's room. "Alright, now I'm pissed!" Link yelled, punched Dark Link in the shoulder, lifting him off his feet, and kneeing him in the spine. Dark Link grimaced in pain. Link gazed at Zelda, who'd fallen to the floor, and threw Dark Link into the courtyard.

Dark Link leapt to his feet. Link jumped to the ground. Dark Link kicked him in the face. Link caught Dark Link's leg and threw him to the ground. Dark Link teleported. "Oh, come on! Now you can teleport?!" Link yelled.

Link threw his arm out. Dark Link teleported and punched him in the stomach. He teleported again and again, pummeling and thrashing Link until his stamina was exhausted.

Dark Link threw Link into a pile of barrels. "Now, for Zelda." Dark Link said, teleporting into Zelda's room. He picked Zelda up by the leg. "Now I take my prize!" He yelled. "Dark Link, no!" Link yelled. Dark Link was about to vanish. Link drew the master sword from the ground and propelled himself into Zelda's room. In a final scream, he impaled Dark Link with the master sword.

Dark Link looked down at the master sword. Link withdrew the blade and sheathed it. "Nice try." Dark Link said, turning to face Link and dropping Zelda. The wound in his chest closed. "I am a creature of magic and can only be killed by magic." Dark Link said, throwing Link into the courtyard. Dark Link jumped into the air and began charging a Din's fire with enough power to destroy the entire planet.

Arthur stood up. "Zelda." He though. He saw Link on the ground and Dark Link ready to kill him. "Link…no." He thought.

A dazzling light shone in the sky. Dark Link, caught completely off-guard, stopped charging the Din's fire. Link lost consciousness upon gazing at the light. Arthur gaped at the sudden light before him. Merlin's body materialized as the light faded. "Not him; not him!" Dark Link thought. "I'm back bitches." Merlin said.


	25. Round two

Round two

Merlin lashed out with his arm, aiming for Morgana's legs. Morgana jumped into the air and kicked out at Merlin. Merlin threw himself to the ground and kicked Morgana high into the air. His aura ignited and he flew after her.

Morgana fired a magic blast. Merlin vanished. He reappeared behind Morgana and threw her to the ground. Morgana vanished. Merlin flew to the ground. A sudden and suspenseful silence filled the air.

Link starred at the scene laid out before him. He felt as though he was going to vomit. Zelda placed her hands on his shoulders, steadying him. "I had no idea Merlin was such a fierce warrior. To think he can actually hold his own against Morgana." Link said. Zelda starred at Emrys. Something was wrong.

Merlin heard a rumbling beneath his feet. He braced himself. Morgana burst out of the ground and punched Merlin in the face. Merlin crashed into a mountain. Morgana fired a magic blast at the mountain.

The explosion shook the planet. "Get down!" Link yelled, throwing himself and Zelda to the ground. Zelda stood up. "Emrys." She said, sweating. Link staggered to his feet. "Merlin." He said.

Morgana spat on the ground and laughed. "That was a waste of my time." She said. The mountain ruins exploded. Merlin's aura ignited and he flew toward Morgana. Morgana's eyes flashed yellow and she slammed Merlin to the ground.

Merlin crashed into the ground face-first. Morgana pulled Merlin out of the ground by his leg. She punched him continuously in the stomach until he coughed blood. She kneed Merlin in the back and threw him to the ground.


	26. Defeat

Defeat

Merlin's aura ignited and he flew into the air. Morgana head-butt Merlin in the stomach. Merlin fell to the ground, out of stamina and near exhaustion. Gritting his teeth, he staggered to his feet, barely able to stand.

Morgana shoved Merlin toward Lake Hylia. Merlin's head fell into the water. He gasped for air. Morgana grabbed Merlin's shirt and pulled him up, his mouth gaping. Morgana shoved Merlin into a mountain. Merlin crashed into a rock. Morgana flew toward Merlin and the two traded blows.

"Yes! Give it to her Merlin!" Link yelled. Zelda cleared her throat and sweat trickled down her face. Link gazed at her. "What's wrong my love. Merlin's winning out there." He said. Zelda nodded her head in disapproval. "As I suspected. Emrys is losing. Watch, it's clear that Morgana is wearing him down." She said. A memory flashed in Link's mind. _Morgana's eyes flashed yellow._ "Her eyes flashed yellow. What does that mean?" Link asked. "It means that Emrys is screwed! Absorbing the two sorcerers at the start of the fight gave Morgana twice the amount of power that Emrys has and more. The flashing of her eyes… gave her infinite stamina. Her energy is infinite. But Emrys is losing a little bit of stamina with every single move he makes." Zelda said.

Merlin lashed out with his arm. Morgana vanished and kicked Merlin in the jaw. Merlin staggered forward. He looked behind him. Morgana flew toward his side and kicked him squarely in the left shoulder, making his left arm hang limply at his side. Merlin clutched his arm and fell to his knees. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground. "No!" Link yelled, running toward Morgana. "Link, don't!" Zelda yelled.

"Merlin!" Link yelled. He drew the master sword and swung it at Morgana's head with all his strength. Morgana held her arm up. The master sword's blade shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Link's eyes beamed and he stared at the broken blade. Morgana swung Link around by the leg and slammed him into Merlin. Link lost consciousness.

Merlin's aura ignited and he leapt to his feet. He fired a magic blast with his right arm. Morgana deflected the blast and kicked Merlin to the ground. "Just so you don't try that again, I'd better disable your other arm." Morgana said. She pressed her left foot down on Merlin's right arm, instantaneously breaking the bone. Merlin cried out and roared in pain. His aura vanished.

Dark Link walked toward Morgana. "Excellent job mistress. We can take the brat back to Lord Ganondorf without a beating now." He said. "No. Let's leave them here." Morgana said. "But, Lord Ganondorf's orders were to bring this brat back to him in one piece." Dark Link protested. "Forget Ganondorf's orders. My husband has waited this long, a few more days won't hurt. I have a warning for Zelda." Morgana said.

Zelda flew onto the battlefield. "Listen good Zelda. Tell your brother Arthur Uther Pendragon that in five years, we will be back. Only this time, there will be hundreds of Hylian casualties." Morgana said. She and Dark Link vanished.


	27. Reaction

Reaction

Zelda scooped Merlin into her arms. Her eyes flashed yellow. Merlin slowly opened his eyes. "What happened? Where the hell is Morgana?" Merlin asked. "Easy Emrys. Morgana has retreated for now. But before she departed she alerted me of a warning for Arthur- that she and her army will be back here in five years, stronger than ever before. This time though, she said that there would be hundreds of casualties." Zelda said.

Zelda released Merlin. Merlin looked over at Link, who was still out cold from the battle with Morgana. He walked toward Link and healed him. Link leapt to his feet and sheathed the master sword. Merlin and Zelda explained the situation to him. When they were finished, Link said "so, we have to warn Arthur. There's very little time. We'd better get moving."

They ran into Arthur's chambers. Arthur was eating a bran muffin. The moment the door to his chambers opened, the muffin smashed into his face. Merlin couldn't contain his laughter. Arthur stood up and walked towards the sink.

He was about to reach the sink when a bucket of water fell onto the floor in front of the sink. The water spilled out onto the floor. Arthur staggered forward and struggled to maintain his balance. He lost control and crashed into the closet door. Link struggled to contain his laughter.

Arthur rubbed his head. He slowly stood up. "What's the big idea Merlin? Are you trying to kill me or something?" He asked. "No sire. We have important and very urgent news to bring to you. Link, state your business." Merlin said. "Uh… we, I um. I…" Link said, stuttering over his words.

Zelda walked into the room. "Let me explain the situation." She said. Link let out a long sigh of relief. He didn't remember what happened during the fight, not to mention the warning Morgana had given. Arthur took in the situation. "So, my treacherous half-sister has married a master of dark magic… somehow I had a feeling it would come to this. Anyway, what's the plan?" He asked.

Merlin and Zelda turned to Link. "What?" Link asked. "You know Ganondorf better than any of us. What's the best way of attacking his defenses without suffering heavy loses?" Merlin asked. Link remained silent, a look of confusion on his face. "I don't remember." Link said. "What? Come on Link; give us a better answer than that." Merlin said. "I would if I could." Link said. "I need answer. My manservant is very arrogant, especially towards new people. Please, we need a plan. The kingdom is at stake here. Please, help us." Arthur said.

Link remained silent. "So, we have nothing. No background information. No strengths. No weaknesses. This is going to be a long five years." Arthur said. "I'm sorry. I just can't remember anything. I have no idea who Ganondorf is or who Morgana is." Link said. Merlin's face was filled rage and he grabbed Link by the front of his tunic pulled him toward him. "I'm not a very patient guy. Either you give us an answer, or I'll slit your throat right here and now. I don't care what Zelda says." Merlin said. Link stared at Merlin with a look of pure horror and fear on his face.

Arthur walked toward Merlin. "If you want to even harm Link, you'll have to go through me. I don't think you'd like being torn limb from limb by the sword. Release him, now. You've done enough damage for one day Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin shoved Link to the floor.

Arthur helped Link to his feet. "Sorry about that. Merlin's always been prideful and stubborn." Arthur said. "Thanks for the help. But I should be the one apologizing, not you. I couldn't come up with an answer. I just can't remember anything about Ganondorf at all. I'm sorry my lord." Link said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Arthur gripped Link's shoulders. "It's alright. Look, we can talk about it later over lunch, my treat. Until then, keep out of Merlin's way. If anything else comes up, let me know. You can trust me. I promise." Arthur said.


	28. Meeting

Meeting

The next few hours seemed like an eternity for Link. He couldn't seem to keep a firm grip on reality at this point, yet Arthur's promise had given him hope. He walked into his chambers and took out a scroll and a quiver. He began writing. When he was finished, the scroll read-

_The diary of a fallen Hero: Day 1. I am in Hyrule and have a wife. My name is Link. I know nothing about my past or what the future holds. There's a guy here named Merlin. He's very arrogant and prideful. The prince's half-sister, Morgana, said that she and an even larger army would return here in five years. I just hope I can keep my emotions in check until then. I'm so confused. Until tomorrow._

He sealed the scroll and put it away. Link looked down at his hands. "Who am I? Why am I here? I'm so confused. I feel so helpless and useless." He thought, burying his face in his hands.

Arthur walked into the room. His eyes widened at the sight of Link's fallen form. He closed the door and sat down on the bed. Link felt Arthur's presence and began to cry uncontrollably. Arthur pat Link on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I don't know what's troubling you. But I know this- you're not alone. I can help you get over whatever it is. You just have to let me." Arthur said. Link regained his senses and wiped the tears from his face.

Link and Arthur went into castle town. A merchant was selling mango fruits. Arthur stopped, greeted him, and bought two mangos for twenty rupees. Next, he walked toward a merchant who was selling bottled water. Arthur paid another 10 rupees for two bottles of water. They walked back into the castle.

Link and Arthur walked into Arthur's chambers. "I've given Merlin the day off today. After what he did to you this morning, I think it's best for him to stay away from you. Sit down." Arthur said, pulling up two chairs. Arthur walked to a cupboard and pulled out two cups. He poured water into each of them and handed one to Link. Arthur sat down, as did Link.

Merlin was pacing the floor, trying to think of new ways to increase his magic's strength. While he was thinking, Gaius walked into the room. "What's troubling you Merlin? You look like you've just run a marathon." He said. "It's nothing Gaius. It's just that I need to figure out a way to increase my strength and I don't know how." Merlin said. "Well, train. There's an abandoned mineshaft in the land of Israel. You can train in plain sight there. Nobody has visited the place for centuries." Gaius said.

"So Link, what's been troubling you?" Arthur asked, taking a sip of his water. Link remained silent. "Ok. Let's try a different question. Do you know a person named Ganondorf? Does he mean anything to you?" Arthur asked. At the mention of Ganondorf's name, Link started to shake in his chair. Arthur reached out and touched his shaking hands with his own. "Link, I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is. I just want to know if you know who Ganondorf is." Arthur said.

Link took a small bite out of his mango and swallowed hard. "I don't remember anything." He said. "Well, what can you remember?" Arthur asked, scratching his chin. "Well, I can remember a scene." Link said. "What was in the scene?" Arthur asked. "I saw a courtyard, an island, hundreds of men, and a whip." Link said. "A courtyard, and island, a lot of men, and a whip, huh? You don't remember anything else?" Arthur asked. Link shook his head. "No. It's all a big blur after that." He said.

"Well, if we can find this island, we might have found a solution. A cure for your amnesia. I'll talk to my knights and we'll try to come up with a location. You can trust us. Never forget that." Arthur said. "Thank you my lord." Link said. "Please, you're not a servant or a knight. You're a friend; so call me Arthur." Arthur said. "Thank you Arthur." Link said, walking out of the room.


	29. Plan

Plan

Morgana and Dark Link arrived on the island. They walked through the doors and toward Ganondorf. Dark Link bowed low. Morgana stood beside her husband. A long pause filled the dark room.

"So, why is that brat not with you?" Ganondorf asked. Dark Link stood up. "Ask your wife over there, sire. She'll tell you." He said. "Very well. Morgana, why is the brat not with you?" Ganondorf asked.

Morgana cleared her throat. "There's only one answer I can give to you my dear- Merlin." She said. Ganondorf flinched slightly. "Ah. That warlock from Hyrule again. He's interfered with us quite long enough I think. Where is he now?" He asked.

Zelda used telekinesis to locate Merlin. "Well? What do you see?" Ganondorf asked. "That warlock is in the Desert of Sinai. I don't know what he could be doing there; there isn't a village for miles. Wait! The abandoned mineshaft! He's trying to find the abandoned mineshaft!" Morgana yelled.

Ganondorf's eyes widened. He smiled. "How ironic. That mineshaft was a secret hideout for all of my ancestors during the Hylian war. It's been abandoned for centuries. It's the perfect place to be his gravesite. Go, and kill him this time." Ganondorf said. "Excellent idea." Dark Link said. "No, dark Link. You are not permitted to come along. I'll take him myself. It'll be more satisfying that way. You two watch the battle from here." Morgana said. She vanished.


	30. Ambush

Ambush

Merlin walked through the desert of Sinai. He'd packed defensively for the trip- food, water, a map of Israel, and a small compass. The desert heat was starting to get to him and he drank some of his water. After a quick rest, he set out again.

After an hour walk, he reached the mineshaft. Upon further inspection, he noticed that there was a landslide of rocks that had caved in over years of non-inhabitation. With a flick of his wrist, the boulders blocking the entrance exploded. A smile curved across Merlin's face and he walked into the mineshaft.

Merlin stopped the second he entered. He felt an extremely powerful source of Dark magic coming from somewhere close by. Cautiously, he crept toward the source. Merlin heard a rock crumble and jumped back. Realizing it was nothing, he continued walking.

Morgana appeared lying on her stomach on a cliff-top directly above Merlin. "That imbecile. I can stalk him from behind continuously while remaining safely invisible until the right moment." She thought. She stood up and sent a pile of boulders tumbling toward Merlin.

Merlin's eyes widened. He leapt out of the way and fell to the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off. "That was too close." Merlin thought, observing where the boulders had fallen. "I'll need to be more careful, keep my guard up, and be strategic if I want to get the most out of this training." He said, walking onward.

Ganondorf and Dark Link gazed into a portal, which showed the entire scene, that Ganondorf had opened using dark magic. "That idiot. Your wife really is a genius when it comes to strategy. That warlock doesn't stand a chance." Dark Link said. "Don't underestimate your opponent Dark Link. Merlin may be weak, but he's no dumbass. He saw that attack coming." Ganondorf said.

Merlin was blasted into the wall. Morgana appeared. She laughed. "Morgana. I should've known." Merlin said, standing up. Morgana grinned and kneed him in the stomach. Merlin crashed into a wall. Morgana rushed at him with her elbow raised. Merlin threw himself to the ground and flipped Morgana off her feet.

Merlin twisted his torso and landed on his feet. Morgana grabbed Merlin and slammed him to the ground. Merlin cast a spell and a boulder hit Morgana in the cleavage. Morgana screamed and crashed into the wall. Merlin uppercut Morgana and punched her in the stomach.

Morgana screamed with pain and fell to the floor. Merlin's aura ignited and he fired magic blasts at her. Morgana's mouth gaped and her face was covered in blood. "I'm not done yet." Merlin said, drilling Morgana into the ground. Merlin jumped to the surface.

Morgana flew to the surface. Her face contorted into rage and frustration. Merlin smiled and chuckled. Morgana smiled. Merlin's eyes widened. "I think it's time to kill you Merlin. This time, you stay down." Morgana said. Her aura ignited. "Witch's boost!" She yelled.

Ganondorf smiled. "Why are you smiling sire? Your wife is getting pummeled out there." Dark Link said. "Shut up Dark Link. Morgana is tapping into dark magic you can only dream of. Merlin's finished. He won't last five seconds." Ganondorf said.

Morgana screamed as her muscles swelled and her upper body grew in size and weight. Merlin's mouth gaped. Morgana's legs swelled outward and her buttocks swelled and expanded outward. Her clothes were torn apart and her breasts and private area grew massively. Lightning struck. Merlin shielded his eyes due to the brightness and intensity of the aura (and Morgana's nudity.)

Morgana smiled and punched Merlin in the face. Merlin crashed into the wall. Morgana punched him in the chest with such force that it shattered his ribs. Merlin screamed in pain and collapsed. Morgana elbowed Merlin in the neck, fracturing his collarbone. Morgana smiled and ran her hand through her long black hair.

Ganondorf held a stopwatch in his hand. "Well, what do you know; 3.5 seconds. I was right." He said. Dark Link looked in awe at Merlin through the portal. "Well done my queen. You have the power to match your beauty." He said. "Now Morgana, finish him." Ganondorf said.

Morgana threw Merlin into a pile of rocks. She smiled. "This is the end. Goodbye forever Merlin." She said. She fired a magic blast at the severely wounded and crippled Merlin. The mineshaft exploded. Morgana's features returned to normal. "Now that Merlin's out of the way, Hyrule and Arthur are all ours." She said as she vanished.

Merlin muttered a healing spell in his mind. His collar bone was healed. "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!" He yelled desperately. A gigantic dragon swooped onto the scene. "Take me… take me back to Hyrule." Merlin said, the pain from his wounds forcing him to black out.

_Author's note: I need some help. Can't develop a good title for the next chapter. Send me a message if any of you have any ideas. Thanks; much appreciated. Dragonfist out._


	31. Haunted

Haunted

Arthur walked into Merlin's chambers. Gaius was preparing a medication for one of Arthur's knights. "Greetings Gaius." Arthur said. "Ah, sire. Greetings to you as well. How can I help you?" Gaius asked.

"Have you seen my manservant? I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." Arthur said. Gaius beamed with shock. "I'm sorry sire, but I haven't seen Merlin all day." He said. "He's in the Tavern, isn't he?" Arthur asked. "Perhaps." Gaius said. "Thank you Gaius. I'll keep in touch if I find them." Arthur said.

Link sat up in bed that night, topless. Zelda lay on her side, sound asleep. Link walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He reached out his hand and touched the glass of the mirror. There was a flash.

Ganondorf entered the prison cell, looking down at the broken warrior on the floor. "Get up, you lazy bastard. If you think that flogging is the worst type of torture you can receive, you an asshole." Ganondorf said, dragging link into the courtyard.

Three of Ganondorf's men brought a tank of water into the courtyard. Ganondorf tore Link's shirt off, revealing the horrific bruises and scars from flogging. Ganondorf covered Link's head with a brown leather bag and began tightening it.

Link screamed as he felt the pressure from the rope tightened against his wind-pipe. Ganondorf tied the rope into a not on the back of the bag. His men opened the tank. Ganondorf show the Link's head into the tank. A moment later, he sealed it, leaving Link's head trapped inside. Link gasped for air in the water.

10 min. passed. Ganondorf nodded to his men. The men opened the tank and pulled Link out. Ganondorf tore the covering from Link's head and punched him in the stomach. Link cringed as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Ganondorf kicked Link in the groin. Link let out a wine of pain and he fell to the ground. Ganondorf put his foot on Link's chest. He smiled as he saw Link cough blood. Ganondorf focused all of his weight into his foot and pressed down on Link's ribs, shattering them. Link screamed as he felt the skin underneath his ribs break due to the weight of the foot.

Ganondorf removed his foot from Link's chest. He smiled and laughed, satisfied... for now. He picked the Link up by the leg and led him back to his cell. A guard opened the door. Ganondorf slammed Link against the floor, shattering his shoulder blades. Ganondorf threw Link into the cell and against the wall. "Until tomorrow then, filthy brat." Ganondorf said, slamming the door and walking away.

"Link? Link! Link?!" A voice yelled. Link opened his eyes. He had turned the water on and had nearly drowned himself. Zelda pulled Link out of the ice-cold water and wiped his face with a towel. "I heard shouting and when I woke up; I saw you in the bathroom and slouched over the sink. I've been calling you name for hours, but to no avail. What happened?" Zelda asked,

Link's eyes filled with tears. How could he tell her, his own wife, who he loved unconditionally, what he had just seen? He sunk to the floor on his knees, his sadness beginning to gain control of his heart. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Zelda's eyes watered. Whatever had happened, it had torn Link apart. Zelda bent to the ground and embraced him, feeling her shoulder become wet due to his tears. Zelda cupped Link's face and kissed him. Link and Zelda wept in each other's arms for the remainder of the night.


	32. Encouragement

Encouragement

Zelda wiped the tears from her face. She stood up. Link, seeing her rise, slowly stood up as well. He and Zelda starred into each other's eyes. Zelda saw only sorrow and a broken spirit. Link saw love and reassurance.

Link's eyes filled with tears again and he lowered his head. Zelda wiped the tears from his face. She leaned forward and kissed Link. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's back and returned the kiss. Zelda embraced Link, sinking her mouth into his own, loving the sudden feeling of pleasure that surged through her body at his touch.

Link saw a scroll on the bed. Gently, he released his grip on Zelda. "What's this?" He asked, grabbing the scroll. "What is it?" Zelda asked, intrigued by the scroll. "I don't know. But I'm about to find out." Link said, opening the scroll.

_Greetings Link, my friend. I have news that might interest you. My knights and I may have found a clue to unlocking your memories. First, we have to meet. Come to Hyrule field as soon as possible. Come alone. Yours truly,_

_ Arthur Pendragon_

"It's from Arthur. He says he wants to meet me alone in Hyrule field immediately." Link said, sealing the scroll. Zelda smiled. "Be careful, my love. It could be dangerous." She said. TheylLocked hands together. "I will be." Link said, kissing Zelda and walking out of the room.

Back on the island, Ganondorf was watching the scene through a time vortex. "Perfect. He's falling right into my trap." He said, closing the vortex. He stood up. Morgana walked toward him. "Are all the men accounted for?" He asked. "Yes. We're just waiting for your order." Morgana said. "Excellent. Tell the men that it is time to go. This time, there'll be no escape for him." Ganondorf said.

Link rode on horse-back into Hyrule field. "I can't believe that this is actually happening. Finally, the answers I've been looking for will be found. I'll be able to find out who I really am and what I'm doing here… and, even better, what connection I have to Zelda." He thought.


	33. Trap

Trap

Arthur's eyes widened. Link was in danger, he could feel it. He ran out of his room. Arthur made slow but steady progress making his way out of the castle, dodging servants and knights along the way. He jumped onto his horse and rode like a demon toward Hyrule field. "I won't make it in time." He thought.

Link saw Arthur standing in a clearing in the center of Hyule field. He dismounted and walked toward Arthur. "Hey Arthur. It's Link. You wanted to see me?" He asked. Arthur didn't respond.

"What's up?" Link asked. Arthur smiled. He turned toward Link. "You fool. You fell right into my hands." Arthur said. He threw his hand out and the ground exploded, blasting Link off his feet and to the ground.

Link fell on his face. Ganondorf stepped out of the smoke. He smiled. Link's eyes widened. An image of his flogging flashed through his mind. He was left lying on the ground, frozen and paralyzed with fear.

Arthur rode to the center of Hyrule field. He heard an ear-piercing cry that made his eyes widen. "I have to make it. Link's life force is fading rapidly. Hang on Link. I'm almost there!" He thought.

Ganondorf kicked Link in the face. Link rolled to his feet. Ganondorf's face contorted with anger and he kicked Link in the chest. Link coughed blood and collapsed. Ganondorf pressed his foot down on Link's chest, just above his spine. "Stay down." He said, applying pressure to his foot.

Arthur kicked Ganondorf in the face, knocking him to the ground. Ganondorf stood up. "Don't be a fool Pendragon. You can't stop me. I hold more power in my finger than you do in your whole body." He said. Arthur drew Excallibur.

"Be gone!" Ganondorf yelled, firing a magic blast at Link. Arthur dove forward, Excallibur raised. The blade shielded Link from the blast, absorbing the magical energy. Arthur moaned as he slid back from the intensity of the blast. Ganondorf smiled and drew back his hand. He threw the hand out, supercharging the attack.

Arthur summoned the last of his strength and repelled the blast back at his attacker. Ganondorf deflected the blast. Arthur gripped Excallibur with both hands and ran toward Ganondorf. Ganondorf kicked Arthur in the neck, knocking him to the ground and rendering him unconscious.

Link lifted his head up. "No...Arthur!" He yelled. Ganondorf looked at Morgana. "Finish him." He said. Morgana smiled and walked toward Link. She grabbed his neck and said "Lifo constrictas." Link grabbed her arm in an attempt to break free, but the spell that she had cast was sapping a bit of his life force with every second, making her stronger while he decayed and weakened. Morgana smiled. Link screamed as his hands went limp.

_Author;s Note: Dragonfist 2.0 here. So, what do you guys think? PM me on your thoughts about the story thus far. Thanks. Dragonfist out._


	34. Assistance

Assistance

Link continued screaming as his life energy was drained from his body. Morgana smiled. "It won't be long now. You don't have much time left." She thought. Link's hands slid to the ground. Ganondorf began to laugh maniacally.

There was a flash. Morgana screamed and crashed into a mountain. Merlin stood in front of Link's body. "Nobody kills Link while I'm around. Destiny has preserved that pleasure for me." He said.

Arthur opened his eyes. "Merlin? What are you doing here?! You'll be slaughtered by these monsters!" He yelled. Merlin's eyes widened and he waved at Arthur. Arthur stood up. "Here's the trash." Merlin said, kicking Link in the back and sending him flying at Arthur, who cradled Link's body in his arms. "Now take Link back to the castle and shove some medicine down his throat." Merlin said.

Arthur clenched his fist. "I don't know if I can trust you right now. What will you do if I don't take Link back?" He asked. Merlin's face contorted with anguish. "Cut the crap! We're wasting time! Do you want me to kill them or not?!" He yelled. Arthur hesitated for a moment, but consented, hoisting Link onto his horse, and riding back toward the castle. "We can kill the Pendragon later. Now that Merlin has joined us, I think things will get interesting." Ganondorf said.

"It can't be! There's no way Merlin can be alive! I killed him in the Sinai mine-shaft three days ago!" Morgana yelled. Merlin chuckled but instantaneously frowned back into seriousness. Morgana stood up. "Come on Merlin. We both know how this'll end: you'll attack me a few times, make a few jokes, and then I'll wipe you out in the blink of an eye." She said, smiling.

"Go on and try. I'll wipe that grin of yours right off your face." Merlin said. Morgana's eyes widened. "I've heard enough of your bullshit! Prepare to die!" She yelled as she ran toward Merlin. Merlin smiled.

Merlin assumed a defensive stance. Morgana threw out her arm. Merlin grabbed her arm and threw her into the air. His aura ignited and he flew after her. Morgana and Merlin locked hands and shrieked as their magical energies clashed.

There was an explosion. Morgana screamed as she flew toward the ground. She back-flipped toward a mountain. Merlin flew toward Morgana. Morgana smiled and elbowed Merlin in the groin.

Merlin grunted and flew into the air. Morgana punched him in the face. Merlin flew to the ground. Morgana landed, her arms crossed. "Nice opening, but is this really the best you can do. Show me your maximum so that when I kill you, I can know you died with dignity." Morgana said.

"Alright. You want it, you've got it." Merlin said. His aura ignited and his energy spiked. "Warlock strike!" He yelled, throwing out his hand. The ground underneath Morgana exploded.

Merlin saw her movement and his aura re-ignited. He flew into the air and punched Morgana multiple times in the face. He kicked Morgana away and flew after her again. Morgana kicked Merlin in the chin, stopping him in his tracks. Merlin panted, struggling to regain control of his magic.

Morgana smiled. "If that's all you have, then you're a weakling." She said. Merlin smiled. "I didn't want to have to use the Warlock Strike attack so early, since the attack increases my physical strength and physical defense, but at the same time, it greatly cripples my stamina. Morgana wants more, but I don't know if I can risk it." Merlin thought.

Morgana laughed maniacally. "You're finished Merlin." She said. Merlin's eyes widened. "Well, now this is a surprise. Let's see how you'll 'finish' me." He said. Morgana smiled.

Ganondorf was communicating telepathically with Morgana. "Don't reveal your full strength. Use the Witch's boost." He said. Morgana chuckled. She screamed and shrieked as her buttocks, breasts, and legs all swelled and expanded simultaneously. Merlin flinched slightly but willed himself back into seriousness.

Morgana's clothes had been vaporized. Merlin's eyes widened. Morgana smiled. Merlin laughed at her puffed up form. "Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Morgana yelled. "So, after all that talk about finishing me, you puff yourself up like a fish? This is too priceless!" Merlin yelled, continuing to laugh.

Morgana ran toward Merlin and punched him in the chest. Merlin screamed and fell to the ground. Morgana grabbed Merlin and threw him into a mountain. Merlin emerged. He spat. "What the hell? One minute she's calm and the next she's merciless. What the fuck is going on?" He thought.

Morgana pat her belly. Merlin's eyes widened. "What the hell? Are my eyes fooling me or is Morgana's stomach the size of the Statue of Liberty?" He thought. Morgana saw Merlin and her face filled with rage. "Die!" She yelled, firing magic blasts at Merlin.

Merlin was crushed by the force of the magic and fell to the ground. Morgana landed and roared at the sky like a wild animal. Merlin's hand twitched and grabbed Morgana's leg. He threw her into the ground. Morgana screamed as her aura ignited.

"No, don't. What are you doing?! If you keep this up, you'll wear yourself out and won't be able to contain your energy!" Ganondorf yelled. Morgana's screams shook the planet itself. Her entire body expanded and grew massively in both size and weight. She screamed as her belly expanded by a yard.

Merlin sweat. "This isn't good; if she keeps this up, the entire planet will be destroyed. Her weight is doing a ton of damage to her body." He thought. Morgana screamed louder as her energy reached its limit... and beyond. In a final, ear-shattering scream, Hyrule field exploded.

_Author's note: Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to review the story thus far. Dragonfist out._


	35. Recovery

Assistance

Link continued screaming as his life energy was drained from his body. Morgana smiled. "It won't be long now. You don't have much time left." She thought. Link's hands slid to the ground. Ganondorf began to laugh maniacally.

There was a flash. Morgana screamed and crashed into a mountain. Merlin stood in front of Link's body. "Nobody kills Link while I'm around. Destiny has preserved that pleasure for me." He said.

Arthur opened his eyes. "Merlin? What are you doing here?! You'll be slaughtered by these monsters!" He yelled. Merlin's eyes widened and he waved at Arthur. Arthur stood up. "Here's the trash." Merlin said, kicking Link in the back and sending him flying at Arthur, who cradled Link's body in his arms. "Now take Link back to the castle and shove some medicine down his throat." Merlin said.

Arthur clenched his fist. "I don't know if I can trust you right now. What will you do if I don't take Link back?" He asked. Merlin's face contorted with anguish. "Cut the crap! We're wasting time! Do you want me to kill them or not?!" He yelled. Arthur hesitated for a moment, but consented, hoisting Link onto his horse, and riding back toward the castle. "We can kill the Pendragon later. Now that Merlin has joined us, I think things will get interesting." Ganondorf said.

"It can't be! There's no way Merlin can be alive! I killed him in the Sinai mine-shaft three days ago!" Morgana yelled. Merlin chuckled but instantaneously frowned back into seriousness. Morgana stood up. "Come on Merlin. We both know how this'll end: you'll attack me a few times, make a few jokes, and then I'll wipe you out in the blink of an eye." She said, smiling.

"Go on and try. I'll wipe that grin of yours right off your face." Merlin said. Morgana's eyes widened. "I've heard enough of your bullshit! Prepare to die!" She yelled as she ran toward Merlin. Merlin smiled.

Merlin assumed a defensive stance. Morgana threw out her arm. Merlin grabbed her arm and threw her into the air. His aura ignited and he flew after her. Morgana and Merlin locked hands and shrieked as their magical energies clashed.

There was an explosion. Morgana screamed as she flew toward the ground. She back-flipped toward a mountain. Merlin flew toward Morgana. Morgana smiled and elbowed Merlin in the groin.

Merlin grunted and flew into the air. Morgana punched him in the face. Merlin flew to the ground. Morgana landed, her arms crossed. "Nice opening, but is this really the best you can do. Show me your maximum so that when I kill you, I can know you died with dignity." Morgana said.

"Alright. You want it, you've got it." Merlin said. His aura ignited and his energy spiked. "Warlock strike!" He yelled, throwing out his hand. The ground underneath Morgana exploded.

Merlin saw her movement and his aura re-ignited. He flew into the air and punched Morgana multiple times in the face. He kicked Morgana away and flew after her again. Morgana kicked Merlin in the chin, stopping him in his tracks. Merlin panted, struggling to regain control of his magic.

Morgana smiled. "If that's all you have, then you're a weakling." She said. Merlin smiled. "I didn't want to have to use the Warlock Strike attack so early, since the attack increases my physical strength and physical defense, but at the same time, it greatly cripples my stamina. Morgana wants more, but I don't know if I can risk it." Merlin thought.

Morgana laughed maniacally. "You're finished Merlin." She said. Merlin's eyes widened. "Well, now this is a surprise. Let's see how you'll 'finish' me." He said. Morgana smiled.

Ganondorf was communicating telepathically with Morgana. "Don't reveal your full strength. Use the Witch's boost." He said. Morgana chuckled. She screamed and shrieked as her buttocks, breasts, and legs all swelled and expanded simultaneously. Merlin flinched slightly but willed himself back into seriousness.

Morgana's clothes had been vaporized. Merlin's eyes widened. Morgana smiled. Merlin laughed at her puffed up form. "Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Morgana yelled. "So, after all that talk about finishing me, you puff yourself up like a fish? This is too priceless!" Merlin yelled, continuing to laugh.

Morgana ran toward Merlin and punched him in the chest. Merlin screamed and fell to the ground. Morgana grabbed Merlin and threw him into a mountain. Merlin emerged. He spat. "What the hell? One minute she's calm and the next she's merciless. What the fuck is going on?" He thought.

Morgana pat her belly. Merlin's eyes widened. "What the hell? Are my eyes fooling me or is Morgana's stomach the size of the Statue of Liberty?" He thought. Morgana saw Merlin and her face filled with rage. "Die!" She yelled, firing magic blasts at Merlin.

Merlin was crushed by the force of the magic and fell to the ground. Morgana landed and roared at the sky like a wild animal. Merlin's hand twitched and grabbed Morgana's leg. He threw her into the ground. Morgana screamed as her aura ignited.

"No, don't. What are you doing?! If you keep this up, you'll wear yourself out and won't be able to contain your energy!" Ganondorf yelled. Morgana's screams shook the planet itself. Her entire body expanded and grew massively in both size and weight. She screamed as her belly expanded by a yard.

Merlin sweat. "This isn't good; if she keeps this up, the entire planet will be destroyed. Her weight is doing a ton of damage to her body." He thought. Morgana screamed louder as her energy reached its limit... and beyond. In a final, ear-shattering scream, Hyrule field exploded.

_Authors note: Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to review the story thus far. Dragonfist out._


	36. Search

Search

Arthur walked into his chambers, slamming the door behind him. He roared with rage and threw a glass vase against the wall. "How could my father be so cowardly? If the people have a cowardly king, then what will they think of the prince? Dammit, this is pissing me off!" He yelled, sinking to the floor on his knees.

He prayed: "Lord, please give me strength. Give my father the sense to turn away from his addiction and help him concentrate on what's important: the kingdom and the safety of its inhabitants." He picked up Excallibur and drove it into the ground, slowly raising himself up.

"First things first. I need to find Merlin, even though I'm disgusted at him for the way he's treated Link." He thought. Arthur walked into Link's chambers just as Link and Zelda had finished making love. An enormous shade of red filled his face at the sight of their completely exposed and naked bodies.

He shielded his eyes. "Link. You want to go on an expedition with me?" He asked. Link nodded and dressed. Silently, he lowered to bed sheets over Zelda's beautiful body and shut the door behind him. "Let's get moving." Arthur said, mounting a horse and riding into the afternoon light.

Dark Link materialized in a tree. Ganondorf was speaking to him via telekinesis. "Pendragon and the brat are coming. Now's your chance to snatch the brat's only weakness: his true love. Capture Zelda and bring her to my tower on the island." Ganondorf said. Dark Link smiled and vanished.

Arthur and Link rode toward a clearing littered with smoke. Arthur dismounted and stroked his index finger through the dirt. He put it up to his nose; sniffed it. "We're getting warmer. Merlin, Ganondorf, and Morgana should be around this area." Arthur said. Link nodded.

They rode toward an enormous hole in the earth. Arthur's eyes widened as he looked down the hole. "There's no way any of them could've survived that fall. The hole is at least 50 feet deep. Nowhere to go now. We reached a dead end. Let's head back." Arthur said. The gravel underneath his foot gave way and he tumbled down the hole.

Link dove after Arthur and grabbed his arm. He reached out for a ledge to grab onto, but it was too late. They tumbled underground at a velocity that exceeds human comprehension. Link pushed himself off the wall and executed a neat front flip that gradually decreased his speed.

Arthur fell to the ground on his back, gasping for breath. Link helped him to his feet. "Where are we?" Arthur asked. "I don't know." Link said. There were two doorways on either side of the passageway. "Let's split up. I'll go in the left door. You go in the right one." Arthur said. Link nodded and they walked into their respective doorways.


	37. The Earth Temple Pt 1- Link

The Earth Temple Pt. 1- Link

Link was standing in a dimly lit passageway. There were flaming skulls along the walls, which provided him with light. Link walked toward the door at the other end of the long passageway.

A re-dead landed on top of him. Link screamed as he fell to the ground. He kicked the re-dead at the wall. The re-dead snarled and bared its teeth as it crashed into the wall. Link took out the Hero's Bow and combined and arrow with a bomb. Gritting his teeth, he fired the arrow at the re-dead's open mouth.

Link dove around the corner. The explosion had caused a blackout. Link coughed dust and looked around the corner, barely able to see anything. A Skultula had appeared in the re-dead's place. "Great. Now I've got to fight a giant arachnid." Link thought.

The Skultula pounced on him the second he ran from behind the corner. Link drew the master sword and sliced the arachnid in half. There was an explosion and he fell on his face. Slowly, he stood up, gripping the master sword with both hands.

An army of Darknuts appeared. "Great. How many of them are there?" Link thought. The Darknuts surrounded him and raised their weapons. They swung their weapons simultaneously. Link leapt back, gripped the wall with both hands, and propelled himself forward, slicing off a piece of each Darknut's armor.

The Darknuts flinched. Link continued slicing bits of their armor off. The Darknuts kicked Link away. A memory of Link fighting a Darknut in the Temple of Time flashed through his mind as he flew towards the wall.

Link hit the wall and fell on his face. He looked at his adversaries. Now free of their bulky armor, they had the advantage. All 4 of them jumped toward Link. Link kicked three of them away and impaled the 4th one in the abdomen with the master sword.

The other 3 knocked Link back. Link stumbled backward off balance. One of the Darknuts threw its weapon down, grabbed Link by the leg, and swung him around. It threw Link toward the wall. Link back-flipped off the wall and impaled 2 of the Darknuts in their backs.

Link rolled to his feet, just barely avoiding a sword swipe from the remaining Darknut. The Darknut lunged at him. Link dove forward and tackled the Darknut to the ground. He drove the master sword into its stomach, back-flipping to his feet simultaneously.

Link panted and wiped sweat from his face. Clearing his throat, he sheathed the master sword. "Is that the best they can do?" Link thought. The light returned to the room. Link entered through the now visible door.


	38. The Earth Temple Pt 2- Arthur

The Earth Temple Pt. 2- Arthur

Arthur walked through the door. There was a suit of armor propped up in the middle of the room. Arthur walked toward it, intrigued by the non-moving suit. The armor came to life and lunged at him.

Arthur back-flipped and drew Excallibur. The armor drew a bazooka. "What? Where the heck did you get a weapon like that?" Arthur asked. The armor aimed the bazooka and fired the weapon.

Arthur leapt to the side, but fell on his face as the rocket crashed into the wall. The bazooka fired again. Arthur raised Excallibur with both hands and defended against the incoming rocket with it.

The sword was knocked from Arthur's grasp and he fell to the ground. The sword ate into Arthur's chain-mail, pinning him to the ground. The bazooka fired again, this time at the floor beneath Arthur.

Merlin, using magic to create an orb of fire from his hand, wandered through the chamber below. The ceiling began to crumble and fell toward him. Merlin yelled as the boulders crashed into him, extinguishing his light source.

Arthur clung to the crumbling ledge with all of his strength. He looked up at the armor. The armor roared with laughter and fired the bazooka again, this time at the ceiling. Arthur succumbed to unconsciousness as the boulders sent him tumbling to the floor below.


	39. The Earth Temple Pt 3- Merlin

The Earth Temple Pt. 3- Merlin

"Merlin. Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur asked, shaking Merlin's body. Arthur took out a canteen of water. "Come on Merlin; you've got to drink this to recover your strength." Arthur said, tipping the top of the canteen to Merlin's lips.

Merlin sat up. "Dammit. What happened?" He asked. "I don't mind explaining but could I do it without any ridicule from you?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged. "Good." Arthur said. Smoke rose from both ends of the passageway.

Hundreds upon hundreds of Skultulas, Stalchilds, and Darknuts walked out of the smoke and slowly crept toward Arthur and Merlin. "What's the plan?" Arthur asked. "How about this- I push you head-long into this army of monsters, and then, while they're slaughtering you, I can escape." Merlin said. "Very funny Merlin." Arthur said. "Arthur, look out!" Merlin yelled, hitting Arthur in the back of the head with a boulder.

"There's someone behind you." Merlin said. The army of monsters advanced closer to him and Arthur. His aura ignited and he stepped over Arthur's unconscious form. "Merlin tornado." He said. Nothing happened. "Or maybe not." Merlin said, punching a Darknut in the chest and using magic to burn it from the inside out.

An army of Stalchilds surrounded him. His aura's intensity spiked and all of them exploded. "Atrice!" He yelled, unleashing lightning from his fingertips. 50 Skultulas were struck down. Still more Stalchilds advanced toward him.

Merlin resorted to hand-to-hand combat. Kicking and lashing out at the approaching skeletons, he dove back toward Arthur. One of the Stalchilds drove its spear into Merlin's side. Merlin screamed and collapsed, waiting for the end to come.

An explosion shook the room. "What are you doing?!" A Darknut asked. "Wait for it." Link said, sheathing the master sword. The entire army exploded. "What do you know, it worked." Link said. Merlin looked at him with hatred in his eyes. Link held his hand out toward Merlin. Merlin stood up and pulled the spear from his side.

"You son of a bitch! What makes you think that I needed help? Get out of my way!" Merlin yelled, striking Link across the face. Link collapsed next to Arthur. He tried to get to his feet. "Tell Zelda I'm sorry." Merlin said, casting a spell. Everything was gone.


	40. Light vs Darkness

Light vs. Darkness

Link opened his eyes. He and Arthur were both lying collapsed in the grass in Hyrule Field. Link stood up and looked around. He saw Arthur and woke him. After a couple seconds, Arthur sprang to his feet.

"What happened?" Arthur asked. A dark, shadowy humanoid was running toward the castle. "No time for questions. That looks like trouble!" Link yelled, running toward the castle. "Wait up!" Arthur yelled, running after Link.

They ran into Castle Town, which was crowded with people. The shadow vanished, phasing through the crowd of people and running toward the castle. "It's heading for the castle! It must be here to kill your father!" Link yelled.

Arthur jumped onto a ladder and climbed onto a rooftop. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, getting closer to the castle. The shadow ran into the castle and out of sight. Arthur landed on the ground and ran toward a guard. "Carlos, put all of the royal guards and knights at the door to my father's chambers immediately!" Arthur yelled, drawing Excallibur. "Yes my lord!" Carlos yelled.

A memory flashed in Link's mind. Ganondorf and his army of shadow beasts stormed Hyrule Castle, killing everyone they saw. Ganondorf reached Zelda's room. Zelda turned toward him. Ganondorf isolated Zelda within a crystal and vanished. Link's eyes widened.

"Zelda. That mysterious person must be trying to find Zelda! I've got to get to her first!" Link yelled. He fired the claw-shot at the wall and leapt over the crowd. He landed on the ground, simultaneously rolling into the castle.

Link ran up the stairs. He saw the shadow and ran after it, drawing the master sword simultaneously. The shadow reached Zelda's room. It smiled at Link, phasing through the door. "I knew it." Link thought.

Dark Link walked toward Zelda. "Hello Zelda." He said. "Link, you're back." Zelda said, embracing him. "Yes I am. But we have to leave. I have to get you to safety." Dark Link said. Their lips met.

Link broke the broke the door to Zelda's chambers down and punched Dark Link in the chest. Dark Link defended against Link's punches. Link uppercut Dark Link. "Din's fire!" Link yelled, unleashing a furious blaze of crimson fire that blasted Dark Link through the wall and into the courtyard.

"What's going on here?!" Zelda shrieked, enraged. "It was a trap. Ganondorf wanted to lure Arthur and I away from you so that Dark Link could swoop in and kidnap you. He'll do that over my dead body!" Link yelled, feeling his rage begin to consume him. His hands became claws; his teeth became fangs, and his eyes turned blood red.

Dark Link stood up. "Your dead body? Well, that can be arranged." He said, laughing. Link felt a searing pain in his head. His beast-half was taking control. "I can feel the beast attempting to claw its way into my mind. I can't keep it out. This is insanity." Link thought. His muscles began to bulge and his tunic started to rip.

Zelda touched Link's hand. Link's eyes widened and reverted to their original blue color. His muscles relaxed and Link's human-half regained complete command. Zelda sunk her lips onto his own. Link embraced her as his hand reverted from a claw to pure flesh, wanting this moment to last an eternity. Link broke away from her and leapt into the courtyard.


	41. Link Vs Dark Link Pt 1

Link vs. Dark Link Pt. 1

Author's note: Hey guys. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to upload any new chapters for a while due to some computer issues. But I'm back now and my fan-fiction is better than ever before. I thank you for your patience. Dragonfist out.

Link landed on the ground. Dark Link dashed toward him, drew the dark master sword, and swung it at Link's head. Link rolled behind Dark Link and kicked him in the back. Dark Link screamed, charged a Din's fire, and hit Link square-on in the face.

Arthur ran into Zelda's chamber. "What the heck?!" He yelled, running toward the hole in the wall. Dark Link smiled as he looked at Arthur. "Hold on. Where's Link?" Arthur asked. The smoke cleared.

"And thus my light counterpart is no more." Dark Link said. Link emerged, completely unscathed and surrounded by a blue magic barrier. "Phew. Lucky my Naryuu's Love spell worked. Still, I can't let Dark Link push my rage passed its limit. I can't let _the beast_ out." Link thought, feeling his anger build.

"Dammit!" Dark Link yelled. Link smiled. "Keep those blasts coming; because as long as my Naryuu's Love spell is in effect, you can't hurt me." He said. Dark Link gritted his teeth. "Then I'll just have to destroy the shield. Dark Thunderclap!" He yelled.

Lightning struck Link's protective barrier and it vanished. "No!" He yelled. Dark Link advanced, pummeling Link to the ground. The master sword fell out of its scabbard and onto the ground. Dark Link grabbed it and crossed it with the dark master sword.

Link kicked Dark Link in the chest, knocking both swords out of his grasp. Both blades sunk into the ground, deep enough to render them useless. Dark Link pinned Link against the wall. Link punched Dark Link in the face, sending him to the ground. Dark Link back-flipped to his feet.

Link threw his arm out. Dark Link twisted Link's arm and restrained the other arm, twisting Link's entire body so that his back was facing him. "It's only a matter of time. With you gone, Zelda will be all mine." Dark Link said.

As soon as Dark Link made said the comment about Zelda, Link opened his eyes and kicked him in the groin. Dark Link screamed as he hit the wall. Link turned toward him. One of his eyes was red; the other wasn't. He could feel fangs taking the place of his teeth. His heart was pounding.

Link fell to the ground, desperately struggling for control. Dark Link starred at him, confused by this sudden paranoia. Arthur gripped Zelda's shoulders as she shed tears. "I can feel my beast-half taking over. If I don't regain control, it'll come out for sure." Link thought.


	42. Link Vs Dark Link Pt 2

Link vs. Dark Link Pt. 2

Link stood up and clutched his arm, slowly gaining control of his rage. Dark Link looked at his watch. "Are you going to make a move or what? It's almost dawn." He said. "You know; that's a really good question." Link said, feeling his eye return to its original blue color.

Dark Link smiled, clenching his fists. He fired a Din's fire at Link. The fire scorched Link's chest, sending blood everywhere. Dark Link chuckled. Link groaned in pain, but looked up at Dark Link, not in anger, but in calmness.

Dark Link punched Link in the chest. Link's knees buckled, but he stood firm. "What's your big rush Dark Link? You're so impatient." Link said. "You dare to mock me, bitch." Dark Link said, thrusting his hand toward Link.

An enormous gust of wind enveloped Link. He crashed into the wall. His anger skyrocketed. "Don't do that again." Link said, standing up. Dark Link punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

Link kicked Dark Link in the chest and leapt to his feet. "Dark Link, listen to me. Don't push me over the edge. If you do, then you and the entire castle will be destroyed." Link said. "You're just stalling. Hurry up and fucking die already!" Dark Link yelled.

Dark Link fired a Din's fire. Link dove onto the ground and punched him in the groin. Dark Link groaned in pain and stumbled backward. "Just so you know, that was for nearly masturbating Zelda." Link said.

He leapt over Dark Link. Dark Link kicked him in the face. Link hit the wall and fell to the ground on his back. Dark Link walked toward him. Link kicked him away. Dark Link fired a Din's fire and Link hit the wall, falling to the ground on his face.

Dark Link jumped into Zelda's room. Arthur drew Excallibur and swung it at him. Dark Link elbowed Arthur in the stomach and fired a Din's fire and him. Arthur crashed into the wooded dresser, which exploded into millions of pieces.

"Arthur!" Zelda roared. In retaliation, she struck out at Dark Link with a blow to his head. Dark Link caught Zelda's leg and squeezed hard. Zelda shrieked in pain.

Link jumped into Zelda's room. "Alright, now I'm pissed!" Link yelled, punched Dark Link in the shoulder, lifting him off his feet, and kneeing him in the spine. Dark Link grimaced in pain. Link gazed at Zelda, who'd fallen to the floor, and threw Dark Link into the courtyard.

Dark Link leapt to his feet. Link jumped to the ground. Dark Link kicked him in the face. Link caught Dark Link's leg and threw him to the ground. Dark Link teleported. "Oh, come on! Now you can teleport?!" Link yelled.

Link threw his arm out. Dark Link teleported and punched him in the stomach. He teleported again and again, pummeling and thrashing Link until his stamina was exhausted.

Dark Link threw Link into a pile of barrels. "Now, for Zelda." Dark Link said, teleporting into Zelda's room. He picked Zelda up by the leg. "Now I take my prize!" He yelled. "Dark Link, no!" Link yelled. Dark Link was about to vanish. Link drew the master sword from the ground and propelled himself into Zelda's room. In a final scream, he impaled Dark Link with the master sword.

Dark Link looked down at the master sword. Link withdrew the blade and sheathed it. "Nice try." Dark Link said, turning to face Link and dropping Zelda. The wound in his chest closed. "I am a creature of magic and can only be killed by magic." Dark Link said, throwing Link into the courtyard. Dark Link jumped into the air and began charging a Din's fire with enough power to destroy the entire planet.

Arthur stood up. "Zelda." He though. He saw Link on the ground and Dark Link ready to kill him. "Link…no." He thought.

A dazzling light shone in the sky. Dark Link, caught completely off-guard, stopped charging the Din's fire. Link lost consciousness upon gazing at the light. Arthur gaped at the sudden light before him. Merlin's body materialized as the light faded. "Not him; not him!" Dark Link thought. "I'm back bitches." Merlin said.


	43. Demise

Demise

Merlin flew to the ground. "Arthur, make sure Link is safe." He said, tossing Link into Zelda's room. Link fell on top of Zelda.

"You fool, trying to stop our battle. You will pay for that with your life." Dark Link said. "What will you do? You're not hanging around Ganondorf or Morgana; how unfortunate. Without either of them here to intervene, killing you will be easy." Merlin said.

Dark Link drew the dark master sword and swung it at Merlin. Merlin teleported and punched Dark Link in the face. Dark Link crashed into the wall. Merlin grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground.

"This can't possibly get any worse." Dark Link said. "Hi." Merlin said from inside the home. Dark Link screamed in horror as he jumped out of the hole. Merlin kneed him in the stomach. Using magic, Merlin sliced Dark Link's hand off. "It looks like you've been… disarmed." Merlin said. He punched Dark Link in the back, leaving him immobile. Merlin vaporized him with a single energy blast.


	44. Aftermath

Aftermath

"I don't believe it! Merlin, you have magic?" Arthur asked. "I was born with it." Merlin said, jumping into the room. "My father will hear about this." Arthur said, running out of the room.

Arthur ran to his father's chamber. Uther was sitting in front of the TV. "I don't have time for this." Arthur said, turning off the television. "What do you want Arthur?" Uther asked. "Merlin has magic." Arthur said.

At the mention of the word 'magic,' Uther went berserk. "Magic!" He yelled, running toward the wall and smashing his head against the wood. "All I said was that Merlin has magic." Arthur said. "Magic!" Uther yelled, running to the refrigerator and slamming his head into the ice-box. "Okay, maybe later." Arthur said, walking out of the room.

Arthur called the knights to a meeting. They were all sitting at a large, circular table. "I'd like to welcome you all to this meeting of the round table." Arthur said. Carlos burst into the room. "Sire, we have a situation." He said. "Another intruder?" Arthur asked. "No. It's an invasion." Carlos said.


	45. The Invasion Begins

The Invasion Begins

Arthur and all of the knights of the round table ran into the courtyard. Hundreds of knights stood outside the entrance to castle town. They all charged at Arthur and the knights; dueling each other in the square.

Link ran to the balcony. "It's an invasion force! Somehow I knew this would happen. I've got to find Zelda!" He thought.

Arthur cut an enemy knight down. Another knight jabbed Arthur in the ribs with his sword. Arthur cut the knight down and ran around a corner.

Merlin pulled Arthur aside. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked. "Maybe a broken rib or two." Arthur said. Link ran toward them. "Arthur! Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes Link, I'm alright. We have to get out of here." Arthur said. "There's the stables. We could escape from there." Merlin said. "Don't be stupid Merlin. It'd never work; the stables are too heavily guarded." Arthur said. "There are a few horses at the southern gate. You can get on one and escape from there." Link said, running down the hallway. "Where are you going?" Arthur asked. "I've got to find Zelda!" Link yelled.


	46. Escape

Escape

Link ran through a corridor, cutting down all enemies in his way. He turned around the corner. The next corridor was deserted. Link ran into Zelda's room. "Link I-" Zelda began. "No time to explain my love. We have to get out of here now. Merlin and Arthur are escaping even as we speak." Link said. Together, they ran out of the room.

Merlin and Arthur were on a horse. Merlin was heading for the forest, where they'd be safe. Arthur had lost consciousness due to the pain in his ribs. At last, they arrived in the forest, finally safe.

Link and Zelda had a much more difficult time escaping. All of the gates had been sealed off; they were totally trapped. "Now what?" Zelda asked. Link looked at the southern watchtower. "We can jump over the castle walls from the top of that watchtower." Link said. They ran to the top of the tower. Below them, chaos was reigning. "Take my hand and trust me. We'll make it, I promise." Link said. Zelda took her hand in his and they jumped over the castle wall.

Link and Zelda crashed into the grass. "Let's go." Zelda said, pulling out the Ocarina of Time. She played Epona's Song. Epona ran to them. Link lifted Zelda up onto Epona by her waist. Zelda felt his hand touch her rear and she blushed. "Let's get out of here." Link said, yipping Epona away from the castle.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked. Link had a flashback. _He was standing in a field and was looking at a sign. The sign read- Ordon Village._ "We're going to Ordon Village; to my home." Link said.


	47. Pursuit

Pursuit

Ganondorf walked into the throne room. "Have you found Arthur?" Morgana asked from the throne. "Unfortunately no; there is one room that we can't get into no matter what we do." Ganindorf said. "Who's room?" Morgana asked. "Uther Penndragon's" Ganondorf said. "Just keep him there. He won't do anything; he's just a coward who's addicted to some stupid television series. Anyway, continue the report." Morgana said.

"The city has fallen. Those who haven't escaped besides Uther Penndragon are all dead. The guards have searched every square inch of this castle but Arthur isn't in sight, nor is the prize I seek." Ganondorf said. "Don't forget that we both want something different. I want Arthur. You want Zelda. I'll send a few search parties on a manhunt for them. They couldn't have gotten far." Morgana said.

A few search parties rode away from the castle in different directions. Ganondorf kissed Morgana on the lips and lifted her off her feet. "Now that that business is out of the way, we can concentrate on love-making." Ganondorf said. "It won't be long now. The Prince of Hyrule is nearly in my grasp. After all, I have the perfect bait." Morgana said. Ganondorf carried her out of the throne room, their lips still together. In the darkness of a prison cell in the dungeons, a very familiar voice stirred in pain.


	48. Fugitives

Fugitives

Arthur and Merlin had set up camp deep within the forest. They were sitting by the fire warming themselves. Arthur looked at Merlin. "What are you?" He asked. Merlin gave no response. "I'll try a different question then. Why didn't you tell me you have magic?" Arthur asked.

"There can be no place for magic in Hyrule." Merlin said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked. "Your father banned magic from this kingdom long ago. If you or he found out about me, you'd have me hanged." Merlin said.

"My father's banning of magic was wrong. I believe that people should be free to do as they wish. What makes you think that I'd hang a friend? You're one of my closest and most trusted allies and to hang a friend like you would be like hanging myself." Arthur said.

"There! I see them!" A voice yelled. A search party ran toward them. Arthur drew Excallibur and dueled against two men at once. The other three men ran toward Merlin.

Merlin used telekinesis to cause a branch to break off of a tree. It crushed two of the men, but the third tackled Merlin to the ground.

Arthur back-flipped and parried the strikes from his combatants. He elbowed one of the men in the chin, sending him to the ground. The second man swung his sword at Arthur's head. Arthur ducked and struck the man in the groin. The second man fell to the ground.

The remaining man had his hand around Merlin's throat, suffocating him. Merlin used telekinesis to throw the man off of him. The man crashed into a tree. Merlin leapt to his feet. Arthur sheathed Excallibur.

"We have to keep moving. We were too easily spotted." Arthur said. "There's a forest just beyond this one. It's much more secluded. It'll take them much longer to find us there." Merlin said. "To the forest it is." Arthur said.


	49. Infiltration

Infiltration

Arthur and Merlin set a fire in the forest. The first stars had appeared in the sky and Arthur had already gone to sleep. An idea came to Merlin. He stood up and walked out of the forest.

The first set of guards were patrolling the perimeter of the castle. Merlin was hidden beneath a bed of leaves. When the guards passed by the gate, Merlin ran from his cover and unlocked the gate with magic.

The castle was in total darkness. "Luminas." Merlin whispered. A small orb of light erupted from his hand. He could hear laughter coming from the first room to his left. Cautiously, he opened the door.

Ganondorf and Morgana were making love in bed. Morgana's naked body was completely exposed to the naked eye. "It feels so good. Give me more of you. Yes that's it; get it between my legs and thrust. Oh god, this feels wonderful." Morgana yelled. "This is very disturbing." Merlin thought, closing the door.

A patrol of guards saw Merlin and ran after him. Merlin's light extinguished and he ran into the courtyard. Quickly, he hid himself behind a stack of barrels.

The guards split up, searching for Merlin. They ignited torches and searched the courtyard. "Forbona." Merlin muttered. The fire on each torch went out. "What the hell happened? It must've been a trick." One of the guards said.

Merlin climbed up the side of the castle, using the narrow ledges for support. A guard looked out a window. Merlin stood on the ledge he was on, the darkness of the night engulfing him. The guard closed the window.

Merlin climbed into the room and clutched his head as an ear-splitting screech echoed inside his mind. "Emrys. Where are you Emrys? Come save me Emrys." The voice said. Merlin ran toward the dungeons.

Merlin ran into the dungeons. "In the 5th cell Emrys. Save me." The voice said. Merlin walked to the 5th cell. "Greetings Emrys." A voice said from inside the cell. A lamp turned on inside the cell, revealing a young man in chain-mail with gray eyes and shaggy black hair. "Who are you?" Merlin asked. "I am Mordred, Arthur Penndragon's brother." Mordred said.

"We have little time. I'll get you out of there." Merlin said. He held out his hand and cast a spell. The cell door flew open. "Let's go." Mordred said. Merlin nodded and they ran out of the dungeons.

This time, the front gate was guarded. Mordred and Merlin hid behind a corner, Merlin looked around the corner. There were two guards in front of the gate. Merlin used telekinesis to push the guards into the gate, opening it instantly.

"No!" Ganondorf roared. He and Morgana had been awoken by the noise. Morgana stumbled naked into the hallway. Ganondorf drew his sword. Mordred drew his own weapon and clashed against Ganondorf. Morgana, overwhelmed with pleasure due to their sexual intercourse, was unable to do anything. "Periculum!" Merlin yelled. A hurricane engulfed both Ganondorf and Morgana, who crashed into the wall. "Come on, let's go!" Merlin yelled. He and Mordred ran out of the castle.


	50. Relocation

Relocation

Hyrule field was completely shrouded in darkness and shadows. Link and Zelda were very close to Ordon Village. The sun had just set in the east and Zelda had just fallen asleep on Epona. Link heard his wife give a long groan, as if she were trying to find a comfortable position on the horse's back.

Link's eyes felt heavy. Fatigue was finally beginning to take effect. He'd been through so much in the last few days. All he wanted to do was rest and feel the warmth of Zelda's body against his.

He mentally slapped himself in the face. He couldn't stop now; not when they were so close to their destination. The smell of smoke suddenly filled his nostrils. They had arrived at Ordon Village.

The village was burning to a crisp. Link's house had been obliterated by the flames. Corpses were everywhere, scattered among the debris and ruined buildings. Link's eyes watered and he turned back, retreating out of the ruined village.

Zelda was finally waking up. "How long was I out?" She asked. "For a while." Link said, wanting to concentrate on finding a hiding place rather than talking. "I thought we were heading to Ordon Village." Zelda said. "There's been a change of plans. The village is in ruin; everyone is dead. We have to find a place to hide and quickly before the sun rises." Link said.

They arrived at the shore of a very deep lake. There was a cave carved out of a mountain on the other side of the water. Link dismounted and lifted Zelda off of Epona. "Stop touching my ass!" Zelda yelled. "Sorry, I can't help it. Lustful instincts I guess." Link said, blushing slightly.

"What are we doing here?" Zelda asked. Link pointed to the cave. "We have to get inside there; so that we can hide and rest." Link said. Zelda nodded. Link dove into the water. A moment later, he arrived at the cave entrance, totally soaked. Zelda dove in and grabbed a rock on the other side.

Link pulled Zelda out of the water. The bottom of Zelda's skirt ripped and she blushed deeply. Link tried to contain his laugh. Zelda bent over to prevent herself from falling, revealing much of her buttocks. Link helped her to her feet and they walked into the cave, hand-in-hand.

A search party had seen them enter the cave. "Should we go after them?" One man asked. "No. Haven't you heard the legend? This is the cave of death. Just seal them in; the cave will take care of the rest." The captain said. The horseman fired a bomb-arrow at the boulders above the cave entrance.

Link and Zelda spun around just in time to see the cave entrance cave-in. The resulting vibration from the cave-in destabilized the boulders beneath them and sent them tumbling into darkness in each other's arms.


	51. Second Chance

Second Chance

Dust covered their bodies from head-to-toe. Link was lying on his back on the ground, seemingly knocked unconscious by the fall. Zelda painfully stood up, clutching her stomach. The crash had made her feel as though she would vomit. The pain overwhelmed her and she fell to the ground, moaning in agony.

Zelda crept toward a rock, moaning with every movement. She threw herself behind it, vomiting simultaneously. After 10 minutes, she stood up. She had to use the restroom, but where would she hide? She ran behind a rock formation and quickly did her business. Finally, she stepped out from her hiding spot and ran to Link.

Dust fell into Link's gaping mouth. He wasn't breathing. "Link! Come on, wake up!" Zelda shrieked, pounding her hands on his chest. Not even a whimper escaped from Link's mouth. Zelda carefully inspected his face; nothing.

Zelda shed tears, throwing herself on Link's chest, her tears soaking his tunic. Link moaned in pain as his eyes opened. Zelda smiled wide and gazed at her hero and true love. Link smiled weakly and she embraced him gently.

Zelda felt Link's hand touch her rear and her face lit bright red. "Link." She began, but was cut off by the feeling of his lips against hers. Link's hand crept up her dress and touched and rubbed her thighs. Zelda giggled and lifted her dress over her head.

Link painfully removed his tunic. Zelda tore off her blouse and threw herself into his embrace. Zelda moaned as he kissed her neck, working his way down her body until he found her cleavage. Zelda's pleasure increased exponentially when he snapped her bra off. She broke away from him and her entire naked body seemingly turned red in embarrassment.

Zelda kissed Link and they fell to the ground. Link undid her ponytail and Zelda's long brown hair fell to her buttocks. "Do you think we should?" Zelda asked. "Hey, we're married right? Nothing in the bible against this when you're married." Link said. He let go of Zelda, who closed her eyes, ready.

"Give me all of you Link." Zelda moaned. Link thrust his member up hers. Zelda moaned in pleasure and joy at her orgasm. Link could feel sweat trickling down his face as they became one flesh. "Link. I want more; give me more." Zelda moaned. Link thrust his member deeper up hers.

Zelda moaned louder. Link's lungs were bursting. Zelda clutched her abdomen in joy. Link held her hands in his own. "I think we did it." He said. Zelda's face lit up with joy at his statement. "Thank you so much... Link." Zelda said. Link winked at his angel as the darkness and fatigue engulfed them both.


	52. Brothers reunited

Author's note- Hello readers, Dragonfist here. Just giving you guys an update on a new feature I'm putting for all of my future chapters in this fanfiction- time-zone messages. Basically, after each chapter title, there will be a set of parenthesis telling you what time the corresponding chapter's events are taking place. Anyway guys, enjoy the rest. Review the chapters if you'd like to. Dragonfist out.

Brother's reunited

(The following takes place between 4:00 A.M and 5:00 A.M)

Merlin and Mordred were hiding behind two trees in the forest of Lincoln-son. The forest Arthur was in was only a quarter of a mile away from this location, and they had stopped to rest. They'd been running for hours and were at least 15 miles away from Hyrule castle. The sun was just rising on the horizon and the birds were beginning to sing their morning song.

Merlin had gone to find some water while his companion slept. Mordred hadn't slept in days due to his imprisonment in Hyrule castle. Merlin came back with a bucket of water and offered it to Mordred to drink. Mordred drank from the bucket and handed it to Merlin. "Keep it; replenish your strength." Merlin said.

Merlin gazed at the rising sun. "Come on. We'd better get moving right away." He said, helping Mordred to his feet. "Where to?" Mordred asked. Merlin pointed passed a mountain. "Beyond those hills. Arthur is hiding in a forest on the other side of them." Merlin said. "Alright then. Let's go." Mordred said.

Merlin and Mordred began their ascension up one of the hills. About halfway up it, Mordred started to lose his strength. "Come on; we're almost there. Just a few more feet." Merlin said, climbing higher. The rock attached to Mordred's hand gave way and he lost his balance. Merlin caught his hand and pulled himself onto the top of the hill.

"Thanks Merlin." Mordred said. Merlin gave him a thumbs-up and a pat on the back. "Come on. The forest is just beyond that valley." Merlin said. They walked through the valley, the rising sun lighting their way.

They arrived at the entrance to the forest. Merlin was walking ahead of Mordred, when they heard a sound nearby. Mordred continued forward, but Merlin, kneeling down, stopped him with his hand. Merlin listened hard to try to pick out the noise's source. They heard footsteps coming toward them.

Mordred drew his sword and held it out in front of him with both hands. "Get ready." Merlin said, his aura beginning to flicker to life. The footsteps stopped a few feet away from them. Mordred ran toward the source of the footsteps.

Arthur effortlessly parried all of Mordred's sword strikes. Mordred leapt over Arthur and swung at his feet. Arthur ducked and punched Mordred in the chest, knocking his sword from his grasp and sending him to the ground. Mordred leapt to his feet and ran toward Arthur. In a single fluid motion, Arthur kicked Mordred in the face sending him to the ground. Mordred leapt up again and advanced once more. Arthur elbowed Mordred in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

Arthur sheathed Excallibur. Mordred blacked out. "Where did you find this simpleton Merlin?" Arthur asked. "For your information, you just knocked out your own brother. You might want to look behind you." Merlin said. Arthur didn't even come close to dodging the surprise attack.

Mordred dove toward Arthur from nowhere. The blow hit the king in the chest, knocking both of the swords from his grasp in the process. Arthur back-flipped to his feet. Mordred swept his leg into Arthur's, causing Arthur to lose his balance. Arthur fell to the ground on his back.

Mordred held his sword close to Arthur's chest. Arthur opened his eyes. "There's only one person I know who can perform a move as great as what you just did. Where have you been Mordred?" Arthur asked as Mordred helped him to his feet.


	53. The witch's anger

The Witch's Anger

(The following takes place between the hours of 5:00 A.M and 6:00 A.M)

Ganondorf opened his eyes. He was lying in the hallway just outside his chambers. The castle was just beginning to lighten up due to the rising sun. Ganondorf looked up and saw his naked wife.

Morgana had been screaming ever since she'd regained consciousness over an hour ago. "How could this have happened?" She thought. "Morgana my love. Are you alright?" Ganondorf asked, inching toward her. Morgana wasn't paying attention; all she could think of were destruction and murder.

She couldn't control her emotions and her magical energies rose passed their natural limits. Her aura ignited and the ground exploded around her. The entire planet began to shake. The castle began to break apart.

Morgana shrieked as her inner-rage exploded, far surpassing her normal limitations and giving birth to an entirely different person. Morgana fell on her hands and knees as the planet began to shake harder. Her screams echoed through the silent corridors of the castle. Ganondorf fell to one knee and began crawling toward her.

"My love, I know you're very pissed off right now; and I know how hard it is to have victory right in front of you only to have it be taken away. Mordred may be gone; but we still have each other. My love you must calm yourself immediately!" Ganondorf screamed. By the time that he'd screamed these words in desperation, Morgana was floating in the air, not having any control over her emotion or her actions.

Ganondorf grabbed Morgana's hand. Morgana's head shot to the left, her now red eyes staring at him with rage. Ganondorf began pulling her down to the ground. Morgana consented, her bare feet touching the castle floor. Ganondorf cradled her in his arms, thankful that it was over.

Morgana's tearful eyes were screaming in remorse. Ganondorf wiped the tears from Morgana's eyes. She looked at him for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Ganondorf leaned in and kissed her. Morgana's arms wrapped around him and they walked back into their chambers, already making love again.


	54. Trapped

Trapped

(The following takes place between the hours of 6:00 A.M and 7:00 A.M)

Link was dressed and was now searching for a way out of the cave, trying to find a secret switch, a fragile wall, anything that would allow them to once again reach to outside world. He withdrew the master sword from its scabbard and struck a fraction of the back wall, but to no avail. "Dammit." He thought, gazing at the triforce lettering carved into the sword's blade. He sat on the ground and scratched the back of his head, seemingly confused.

He'd been up and searching for what seemed like 2 hours and hadn't found anything useful. But then again, he didn't have any idea about what to search for; having amnesia sucked in all forms of the word. Zelda was sleeping naked on the ground and was covered in rubble due to his futile search attempts. He walked over to her and cleared some of the rubble away from her body.

"My love, I promise, I'll find us a way out of this cave." Link said, kissing her. She gave a slight groan, and turned onto her side. Link withdrew the master sword and struck out against the back wall once more.

An idea suddenly came to him. He sheathed the master sword and held out his hand. "Dinos maximos hervertese reous!" He yelled. The wall vibrated violently from the resulting shockwave, but still wouldn't give way. He repeated the spell. Each time the wall would vibrate but wouldn't show any signs of weakness. Link clutched his head and slowly rubbed his temples.

About the fifth time that Link used the spell, he was coming close to giving up. He was about to quit, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Having difficultly my love?" Zelda asked, now dressed in only her skirt and bra. "We just made love 2 hours ago; you should be resting." Link said. "And yet I want to help." Zelda said.

Link consented. Zelda placed her hand on his arm. "Concentrate. Use my power to enhance your own." Zelda said. Link could feel the magic surging through his body. Slowly, he spoke to spell. The wall exploded. Light enveloped the darkened cave and Link rejoiced. He kissed Zelda with love and they walked out of the cave.


	55. Discovery

Discovery

(The following takes place between the hours of 7:00 A.M and 8:00 A.M)

Morgana could feel the pleasure overwhelming her senses and surging through her body. She and Ganondorf were just about to climax, when a guard ran into the room. "Queen Morgana, I have horrible news!" the guard yelled. "Dammit, I was about to get pregnant and then you come in here and blow it for us both! What the fuck is so important that it can't wait for just a few more minutes; you fucking piece of shit!" Morgana screamed.

The guard started to tremble where he stood; he hadn't expected her to get so pissed off about one thing. Ganondorf stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Don't worry. I'll listen to what you have to say." Ganondorf said. "Lord Ganondorf, I…" The guard said, stuttering over his words. "Spit it the fuck out God dammit!" Morgana screamed. "Silence Morgana. Let him collect his thoughts." Ganondorf said.

"It's about the princess and her companion, Link." The guard said. "Yes, go on. Have they been captured?" Ganondorf asked. "Well unfortunately sir, we haven't captured them, but we've succeeded in trapping them in the cave of death." The guard said. Ganondorf scratched his chin. "That's a good start. And you're certain that they can't escape." He said. "Absolutely sir." The guard said.

"What about Arthur and that bitch of a sorcerer Merlin? Have you found them?!" Morgana yelled. "Victor's search party almost had them in his grasp; but somehow they escaped and have seemingly vanished off the face of the earth." The guard said. "Knowing Arthur, he'd want to find the closest habitable place as soon as possible. And I know that Merlin can't protect him forever. They'll be exhausted and will be forced to come to us eventually. All we have to do is wait for that moment." Ganondorf said.

He placed his left hand on the guard's shoulder. "Thank you for the update on the situation. You can go back to your post now." Ganondorf said. "Thank you, my lord." The guard said, walking out of the room.

"What the fuck was that?! We still haven't captured Arthur and Merlin? This is taking fucking forever! As long as Arthur is alive, Hyrule will never be mine! And Merlin, well, I'll tend to him myself!" Morgana screamed. Ganondorf tore the robe from his body and lay on top of her, their bodies touching each other. "But before that; where were we before we were interrupted?" Ganondorf asked. Morgana wrapped her arms around him and they sunk deeper into the bed, making love once more.


	56. New Plan

New Plan

(The following takes place between the hours of 8:00 A.M and 9:00 A.M)

Merlin could feel the magic beginning to boil up inside of him. While Arthur and Mordred were discussing battle strategies and tactics on how they should retake, Hyrule castle, Merlin had snuck over to a field in the forest to train. If he was going to face Morgana again and didn't come out as the victor, all would be lost; and Hyrule would die with him.

His yellow colored eyes flashed open. "Inferma." Merlin said. A blast of fire erupted from his hand and burned a plant to the ground. "Sweet." He thought. "Eviney vinecticy arusul." Merlin said, causing one of the trees around him to start falling to the ground. "Veous." Merlin said; and the tree stood upright. "There's still one spell that I haven't tried yet." Merlin said. "Periculus!" Merlin yelled. A surge of blue energy flew all over the forest, slowing down time itself. "It worked." Merlin said. "Periculus sencas." He said, causing the flow of time to return to its normal speed.

Merlin walked back to where Arthur and Mordred were sitting. "So, what's the plan?" Merlin asked. "Well, I'm a little worried about Link and Zelda at the moment. So until we find them, we have to stay hidden." Arthur said. "I agree." Mordred said. "Okay, so we're all in agreement. But do we even know where to look for them? We don't even know where they went." Merlin said.

"Well knowing Zelda, she would have them try to find the safest place possible; probably a cave, and hide there for a while and rest." Arthur said. "But that means that we'll have to back-track all the way to the castle." Merlin said. "Yeah, and there's one more problem. The closest cave is the cave of death." Arthur said.


	57. Gerudo Fortress

Gerudo Fortress

(The following takes place between the hours of 10:00 A.M and 11:00 A.M)

Link and Zelda were walking away from the castle. "We don't have a lot of time before the guards find us. What are we going to do?" Zelda asked. "We'll have to make a run for it. The safest place would be the Gerudo Province." Link said. Zelda gave a sudden gasp and clutched her abdomen. "Zelda! Are you alright?" Link asked. Zelda painfully nodded.

The first set of guards walked past their hiding spot. Link and Zelda ran out into the open field. About half a mile of running later, Zelda screamed and fell back against a tree. Link rushed to her side and saw that the color was slowly draining from her face and that she was fading fast. Link gazed at the distant desert; then at the castle; and suddenly made up his mind. He lifted Zelda's body onto his shoulders and ran into the desert.

Link walked through the Gerudo Valley, the valley's scorching heat almost instantaneously draining him of his strength. That wasn't good; he wouldn't survive for very long in this valley without any stamina or water in his system; and besides, Zelda was in agony; suffering from potential stomach cramps, possibly due to her lack of sleep. He could see the distant shadow of a building.

As Link approached the structure, he saw two Gerudo women armed with naginatas, a Japanese fighting sword. These women, Link supposed, were patrolling this area, as if to protect something of great value. Obviously, if Link were to go and ask one of the women for help, the woman would probably knock him out and possibly kill him and Zelda.

Link gently placed Zelda on the ground and took out the Fairy Bow. Taking out an arrow, he sniped both of the Gerudo women, knocking them out. Picking up Zelda once again, Link walked into the fortress.

Gerudo's fortress was divided into four different structures, one on each side of the fortress itself, forming a rectangular shape if the fortress was to be seen from the air. There were numerous passageways and very confusing and complex paths, most of which if one was not careful, would drop him or her into a prison cell with absolutely no hope of escape.

Link lay Zelda down again and listened hard to see if anyone behind the corner was expecting him. Not hearing anything suspicious, he knelt down and touched Zelda's heart with his hand. She was still breathing; that was a very good sign. He thought about what he should do.

Link heard footsteps coming from behind him. He heard a sword being drawn. Instantaneously, he twisted his torso and blocked the incoming sword strike with the master sword. He stood up to see a beautiful Gerudo woman standing before him. He hesitated, which was all the woman needed.

The woman thrust her sword through Link's chest, just below his heart. She swiftly withdrew the sword, causing blood to erupt from Link's open wound. Link starred at the wound for a split second and fell to his knees, the master sword still in his grasp.

"You're Master Ganondorf's now." The woman said. In a flash, Link was on his feet and impaled the woman in her stomach, just below her cleavage. Link thrust the master sword upward, slicing through the woman's cleavage instantly. Link withdrew the master sword. The woman's gaping mouth formed into a smile and she giggled for a split second before falling to the ground.

Zelda's eyes slowly opened. Link turned toward her, clutching his wound. "Link." Zelda whispered. Link started to say her name but fell back against the wall. Slowly, the master sword fell with a clatter to the floor.

Zelda clutched Link's hand and screamed in rage. " Disapora teleparte wendyki emrys!" She shrieked. Dust spun around their bodies and they vanished.


	58. Ganondorf's Plan

Ganondorf's Plan

(The following takes place between the hours of 11:00 A.M and 12:00 P.M)

Morgana lay on her side, allowing her orgasm to pass. Besides, she felt that she was with child. The very thought filled her with overwhelming joy and happiness. Ganondorf had left the bedroom and had gone to deliver a plan to all of the guards. Her orgasm finally passing, she buried herself within the blankets, enjoying every second of her time alone.

"Now as you can see, Merlin, Arthur, and Arthur's brother Mordred are on their way to find Link and Princess Zelda. They'll most likely pass by the castle to get to Hyrule Field. There will be two battle groups for this attack- Sir Victor's squad of knights will take charge against Arthur and Mordred; while Sir Jason will take charge against Merlin. The goal of this attack is to separate the two groups; once that has been accomplished, it'll only be a matter of time before they tire out. They can't fight forever. Any questions?" Ganondorf said.

Sir Victor raised his hand. "What is it Sir Victor?" Ganondorf asked. "I only have one concern; that is to say, what will you be doing while we're attacking the enemy?" Victor asked. "Morgana and I will be watching from our chambers. If you need any assistance, one of us will intervene." Ganondorf said. He dismissed the meeting.

Morgana was sound asleep and could feel the warmth of the blankets against her naked body. The blankets were thrown back and Ganondorf's naked body was hovering over her. He embraced her. "Take me." Morgana said with lust. "As you wish." Ganondorf said as he pulled the blankets over their bodies. 7 hours passed.


	59. Healing

Healing

(The following takes place between the hours of 7:00 P.M and 8:00 P.M)

Zelda and Link reappeared in a forest. "I have to find Arthur." Zelda thought. Link moaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness. "Zelda." He whispered upon seeing her. Zelda ran to his side. "How're you feeling?" Zelda asked, rubbing his chest. Link screamed in pain. "What happened?" Link asked. Zelda shrugged.

"That's Link!" Arthur yelled. He, Merlin, and Mordred were just about to walk out of the forest when Arthur heard the scream. They ran to the source. "What happened to him?" Arthur asked. "I don't know; we were trapped in this cave, made love (which Zelda really liked), broke out of the cave, I screamed in pain, and then when I regained consciousness, Link was clutching his stomach with blood on his hand." Zelda said.

"Dammit, we didn't bring any bandages!" Arthur yelled. "Arthur, you don't need bandages to us magic." Merlin said. "Lesar ge stool nu." Merlin said, putting his hand on Link's chest. They all waited patiently. Link coughed and spat blood from his mouth. He heavily inhaled. Zelda embraced him and kissed him.

Zelda turned toward the others. "Thank you so much Merlin." She said, embracing Merlin. Merlin blushed deeply from the contact. Arthur put his hand on Link's shoulder. "You gave us quite a scare my friend. Welcome back." Arthur said. "Good to be back." Link said softly.

"So, what's the plan?" Mordred finally asked. "We retake the castle." Arthur said. "He means what's the plan; as in, a plan with details." Merlin said. "Well, we'll split up. Ganondorf won't be able to keep us out of the castle if we attack from different directions. Link and Mordred will attack from the southern entrance; Merlin, Zelda, and I will attack from the northern entrance. We'll make our way to the throne room and the final battle will commence there." Arthur said. "I'm not going with you. I'd prefer to go with Link; I feel safer around him." Zelda said, winking at Link. "Very well, Zelda will be with Link and Mordred, you'll be with me and Merlin." Arthur said. Mordred gave a slight nod in approval. "Let's go." Arthur said, drawing Excallibur. Mordred and Link drew their weapons as well and crossed them with Arthur's in the air. "For the love of Camelot!" They all yelled.


	60. The Retaking of Hyrule Castle Pt 1

The Retaking of Hyrule Castle Pt. 1

(The following takes place between the hours of 8:00 P.M and 9:00 P.M)

Arthur, Mordred, and Merlin threw themselves into the shadows of the trees that were nearest the castle. Arthur made a signal with his left hand, and Mordred advanced toward the castle, using the shadows of the night to conceal himself. Merlin nodded and vanished using magic. Mordred summersaulted to the castle's front wall. Something didn't feel right to him; there was no sign of security. He turned back toward Arthur, who gave a stopping motion with his hand.

Link and Zelda were standing in the darkness of Hyrule Field. There wasn't really a breeze in the field that night, apart from an occasional gust from the south; it was relatively cool. Zelda straightened her skirt. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Link asked her. Zelda turned to face him and said "Yes I am, my love."

A sudden breeze had kicked up around them. Merlin walked toward Link and Zelda, his black hair standing straight up due to the wind. "It's time." Merlin said. Link nodded and started to walk toward the castle. Merlin was gone as quickly as he'd appeared; and they were alone. Zelda grabbed Link's arm and drew him into an embrace.

She kissed him and leaned into his body. Link leaned forward and wrapped his hands around her back, deepening the kiss. Zelda felt his hand touch her rear and blushed deeply. Link wanted to lean over her and cause her to fall; to make this one; possibly final moment of love between them last forever; but he knew what had to be done. "There would be time for this later", he told himself, and he broke away from his beloved Zelda, his heart screaming in agony, wanting to stay in her embrace forever.

Arthur crouched beside Mordred just as Merlin reappeared behind them. "I delivered the message. They know what to do." Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded and tapped Mordred on the shoulder. Mordred turned to him for directions. "Sunny-side up." Arthur said, pointing to the ledge above them with his finger. Mordred nodded and climbed up onto the narrow ledge.

Just as they were about to burst through the doors, an army of Ganondorf's men ambushed them from above. Mordred had anticipated their sneak attack and had back-flipped over the ledge and onto the grass. Arthur was crouched low against the bottom of the ledge. He told Merlin to walk out into the open field. "Why do I have to be the bait?!" Merlin yelled in protest. "Because, you're a servant and servants are usually the best way to distract the enemy." Arthur said.

Merlin ran into the open field. Two of Ganondorf's men ran toward him. "Who are you?" The left man said. "Me; I'm nobody. It's a funny story actually; I was trying to find a bathroom, but ended up getting lost, and so, here I am. It's him you should be worried about." Merlin said. Arthur had snuck behind the two men. He subdued both of the men with a punch to the neck, shattering their windpipes and instantly killing them.

Link and Zelda were staring at each other. The kiss and embrace that had just occurred between them had been completely unexpected, so unexpected that both of their faces were completely red with shock. Zelda, her lustful hormones taking over, broke the silence and tackled him to the ground, kissing his lips and embracing him with love.


	61. The Retaking of Hyrule Castle Pt 2

The Retaking of Hyrule Castle Pt. 2

(The following takes place between the hours of 9:00 P.M and 10:00 P.M)

"Link and Zelda should've attacked by now." Arthur thought as he cut down one of Ganondorf's guards. Another guard came out of nowhere and sent Arthur to the ground with a blow to the side of his head. Excallibur fell from Arthur's grasp as the guard prepared to finish him off. Lightning struck from above and the guard fell to the ground. Arthur leapt to his feet and finished the guard off with a killing blow to the man's back.

Merlin was surrounded by guards. "Alright boys, you have me outnumbered. I surrender." Merlin said, holding up his arms. The guards lowered their defenses. "Man, these guys are stupid." Merlin thought. His eyes flashed gold and an earthquake swallowed the guards up. As Merlin looked down into the abyss, he thought "Stupid evil bastards."

Arthur and Mordred were back-to-back, with guards on each side striking with their swords. "Give me your hand!" Mordred yelled. Arthur gave Mordred his hand and Mordred swung Arthur into a row of guards, Excallibur slicing through their bodies one by one. After about 3 minutes of this, all of the remaining guards lay dead on the ground.

Arthur sheathed Excallibur. "Well done guys. We've given them a small taste of what we can do. Now let's go take back our castle!" Mordred yelled. Merlin raised his fist into the air in celebration of what had just happened. "Wait, where're Link and Zelda? They should've been here by now!" Arthur yelled. Mordred and Merlin's eyes both widened in shock.

"Zelda…stop….please….we….have….work…to…do." Link moaned. "No….Link…..I….won't…..stop…..not…..until…..we…mak e…love." Zelda moaned. Link tried to push Zelda off of him, but her grip on his body was too strong. "Zelda let go of me please. Your brother has a battle to win!" Link screamed. Zelda's eyes widened when Link mentioned Arthur and she threw herself off of his body, falling to the ground in tears.

Link walked toward her and lifted her to her feet. Zelda's tears were soaking his tunic and he cupped her face in his hands. "Listen, I know that you want to make love; so do I. But right now Arthur is fighting a battle that he can't win alone; he needs every bit of help that he can get; he needs us. Do you understand?" Link asked her. Zelda's head sunk into his chest as her sadness grew. Slowly, she nodded. "Zelda, I love you more than anything in the world; we both know that. We will make love soon my beloved Zelda; I promise." Link said, and they embraced under the moonlit sky, Zelda's sadness enveloping her more and more with each passing second.


	62. The Retaking of Hyrule Castle Pt 3

The Retaking of Hyrule Castle Pt. 3

(The following takes place between the hours of 10:00 P.M and 11:00 P.M)

Zelda cried herself to sleep; quite literally. Link carried her in his arm toward the castle. He couldn't believe that Zelda had tried to force him to make love when she knew that they had work to do. Then an idea came to him; what if Zelda had had no control over her actions. Could it be hormones? Had their time together in the Cave of Death done any damage to her mental state? No! Zelda had not lost her mind, she still loved him, which meant that her mental state hadn't been damaged; which left her feminine hormones as the culprit; but if she couldn't control them, that would make her even more attractive than she already was in his eyes. In his eyes, she was beauty and love at its maximum potential; in his eyes, she was his beloved princess; and he was her loving prince.

"What the hell happened? You were supposed to attack from the front entrance!" Arthur yelled. "Sorry. Zelda got a little out of control; I couldn't stop her." Link said. "Well, you're here now, which means that we'll have to attack together in a group. We'll go in waves; Link, you and I will go in first and fight our way to the throne room. Mordred and Merlin will come in behind us to pick off any stragglers that try to escape." Arthur said. "But what about Zelda? Someone has to protect her." Link said.

Arthur scratched his chin for a minute. "Fair enough. Link, you stay out here and guard Zelda. Merlin and Mordred will go with me." Arthur said. Link nodded and looked down at Zelda's body. Arthur and Mordred drew their weapons. Merlin cast a spell and the door was blasted off of its hinges. With a yell, they ran into the castle.

There weren't any guards down the first hallway. Merlin looked around the corner into the next corridor, which was filled with men. "Bambarda." Merlin said. An ear-splitting explosion echoed through the entire castle. Arthur ran around the corner to find all of the men lying dead in a heap along the stone floor.

They burst into the throne room. There wasn't anybody inside. "Dammit, where are they?!" Arthur yelled. They ran down another corridor, where all of the doors were locked, except for the one at the far end of the hallway. Merlin crept toward the door and peeked inside. Morgana was roaring with laughter as Ganondorf thrust into her, her pleasure reaching its peak and ready to burst from within her body.

Merlin turned back to Arthur and Mordred with a look of horror on his face. "Didn't like what you saw?" Arthur asked. Merlin slowly shook his head. "Let's go." Merlin said. They crept back down the hall and worked their way to the castle entrance.

Morgana's moans came faster and faster and she yelled "Yes! Yes, that's it! Just a little more." Ganondor thrust into her again and again, and each time, Morgana's pleasure rose to a new level of intensity. In a final moan, Morgana flipped onto her back, laughing louder and louder. "It felt so wonderful. That was the best 12 hours of sex I've ever had in my life." Morgana said. Ganondorf smiled and lifted himself off the bed. "Time to go entertain our guests." He said. In a flash, Morgana was on her feet and was clothed. "Yes it is." She said. They clutched hands and vanished.


	63. The Stage is Set

The Stage is Set

(The following takes place between the hours of 11:00 P.M and 12:00 A.M)

Link stroked his hand through Zelda's hair. Arthur and the others had been gone for a while, which left Link with nothing to do. He looked down at his beloved Zelda, who looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. He thought back to the cave. Less than 12 hours ago, they'd been making love in that dark and mysterious void; but they'd been alone then, trapped in that mountain in each other's arms. He'd promised Zelda that they would make love for real after all this was over, and he wasn't about to go back on his word, especially against an angelic beauty such as her.

Arthur, Mordred, and Merlin had made it to the castle's entrance. Arthur waved to Link and they greeted each other. "There wasn't any security at all; besides a very grotesque sexual scene involving Ganondorf and Morgana. How's Zelda doing?" Mordred asked.

Before Link could answer, a dazzling bolt of lightning struck from above, cutting them off from Merlin. Ganondorf and Morgana stood on separate sides of the blocked path; Morgana facing Merlin, and Ganondorf facing Arthur, Mordred, Link, and the sleeping Zelda.

"Dammit!" Merlin thought as he started to sweat. "Surprised to see us together Merlin?" Morgana said, laughing with delight at Merlin's show of shock. Merlin swallowed hard. "We'll take turns fighting. Morgana and Merlin will battle to the death first; and then after that, I'll slaughter you all starting with Arthur." Ganondorf said.

Merlin chuckled. "You think your little 'taking turns' strategy is going to throw us off our A games? Don't make me laugh! I could obliterate both of you in one hit if I wanted to, but I like torturing my opponents before I finish them." He said. "That's rich. You think you can?" Morgana asked. Merlin laughed. "There's only one way to find out." He said.

"Enough stalling; let's skip to the part where I kill you!" Morgana screamed. "Whatever." Merlin thought. "Don't underestimate him Morgana; Merlin is far more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Ganondorf said to Morgana via telekinesis. Morgana slowly nodded.

Merlin seemed to stare into Morgana's very soul, trying to find out why she and Ganondorf were working together like this. The obvious answer was that they were both after the same thing, even though those things were different people. Either way, there was no way he would ever be able to convince her to stop. The moon's light shone in the sky, illuminating the entire area and beyond.

Arthur, Mordred, and Ganondorf stared at the scene laid out before them. "What are you waiting for; start fighting." Ganondorf said via telekinesis. Morgana didn't give an answer, but just glared at him out of the corner of her eye. Link cradled Zelda's body in his arms, as if to protect her from an apocalyptic threat. But this was an apocalyptic threat; the two greatest sorcerers to ever walk the earth were about to engage in a battle to the death, or at least, close to the death.


	64. Finale

Finale

(The following takes place between the hours of 12:00 A.M and 1:00 A.M)

Neither Merlin nor Morgana had moved for the past 20 minutes. Ganondorf was slowly losing his patience. "Come on; start fighting already." He thought. Arthur and Mordred had their elbows on their knees in total boredom; craving excitement, but finding none. Link was still cradling Zelda in his arms, where, in his opinion, she belonged. In the recesses of Link's mind, he didn't really care about their current situation at all; all he cared about was protecting Zelda and keeping her close to his side. Arthur stared at Merlin, who stood as still as a statue. He thought of the possible outcomes of this battle; if Merlin didn't defeat Morgana now, all would be lost; and they would all die.

Morgana moved so fast that Merlin only had seconds to react. Morgana swung her legs at his midsection. Merlin jumped back just in time and countered with a very fast blow to Morgana's chest. Morgana back-flipped to her feet and head-butt Merlin in the face. Merlin jumped back and wiped blood from his lip. Morgana roared with laughter at his facial injury, quite satisfied that his blood had been shed first.

"Merlin, you're quite the entertainer; the way you cower and sneer; why it almost makes me feel sympathy for you." Morgana said, laughing louder. "What?" Merlin thought. "It's only a matter of time before you're lying dead at my feet." Morgana said, laughing louder still.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was in your shoes." Merlin said. "What the hell are you talking about, bitch?" Morgana asked. "I'm talking about your past Morgana; you used to be a member of the Pendragon family; you were and are Arthur's sister. You and I used to be friends and we both wanted to be more than that. We were in a very close relationship; don't you remember Morgana?" Merlin said. Morgana gaped as the memories burst through her mind like a raging flood.

"We weren't just friends back then Morgana; you were my lover. I loved you more than anything in the world; and I think that deep down, you had those same exact feelings for me. We also had something in common- our magic. It's what's kept us going; it's the source of our strength; it's what makes us who we are." Merlin said. Morgana clutched her arm as the guilt began to take effect. "I don't know what to think." Morgana said, her tears falling to the ground.

"Don't listen to him Morgana. Merlin is just trying to psych you out; he's trying to turn us against each other." Ganondorf said. "Merlin….I….I…" Morgana muttered, trying to get a firm grip on reality. "Yes Morgana?" Merlin asked. "I know that I loved you once, but our connection was broken when Arthur professed how he felt about Sorcerers such as ourselves; nothing will change that. If you're fighting alongside Arthur, then you're my enemy." Morgana said.

"We both know that you can't possibly believe what you're saying. It's true, Arthur doesn't like sorcery, but that's' only because of his father Uther, who's addicted to some stupid child television show or something like that. The point is that Uther isn't king anymore; Arthur is; and he's told me a completely different story. He said that killing a sorcerer like me or you would be like he was committing suicide; he's different from Uther in every way." Merlin said.

Morgana wanted to say that she loved him, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Something was preventing her from doing so. Merlin wanted to run toward her and fall into her embrace but he couldn't do it, not with so much at stake. "Merlin….I…..I…..love…..you…." Morgana said. There was a flash and she fell to the ground.

Ganondorf stood above Morgana, having punched her in the back of the head and rendering her completely unconscious. He smiled. "No!" Merlin screamed, slamming his fist into the ground with rage. Magical energy surged through his body, his rage wiping all other thoughts from his mind. The planet shook as he struggled to control his magic. Lightning struck from above, completely vaporizing his jacket and shirt; revealing his six-pack abs and muscular chest. "Oh, God Dammit!" Ganondorf thought. In a scream and with tears flowing from his eyes, Merlin ran toward Ganondorf and punched him in the chest.

Ganondorf's knees buckled and he screamed. Merlin kneed him in the groin. Ganondorf howled with pain and fell to the ground. Merlin punched him in the face again and again, his final punch so strong that it broke his nose. Ganondorf lifted his hands and blasted Merlin off of him. Merlin was caught completely off-guard and fell to the ground on his back. Before he could get to his feet, a tornado surrounded Ganondorf. "I'll be back Link….count on it!" He said, pointing to Link and vanishing.

Morgana finally regained consciousness about an hour after the tornado subsided. Merlin's rage turned to joy as he embraced her, his heart rejoicing at the loving contact. "Thank you for saving me, my love." Morgana said, leaning in and kissing him. "Anytime, my princess." Merlin said, kissing her back. 4 hours passed.

The sun rose steadily over Hyrule castle. Link and Zelda were lying in bed getting some well-deserved rest. Merlin and Morgana were celebrating Morgana's return to the royal family with a very special occasion. Arthur was lying in his bed, gazing at the ceiling and rejoicing that they'd made it through this nightmare. There was only one thing that still puzzled him- why did Merlin and Link always get all the girls?

Author's note: This is Dragonfist 2.0. I hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction- The Legend of Zelda: A Hero Reborn Pt. 1. Pt. 2 will be coming soon. Review the story if you'd like. If you'd like, tell me how you would like me to start Pt. 2. Till next time, Dragonfist out.


End file.
